ωαяяισяѕ вσαяdιηg ѕcнσσℓ
by A Silver Nightmare
Summary: Surely you've heard of Warriors High? Or maybe you've heard about Warriors academies. But I guarantee you'll find something less cliché than all the others you've read before in this scenario of music, bromance, and prank calls. Love blossoms in the strangest places and secrets will unravel in the most unthinkable ways in this world of drama. (-DISCONTINUED-)
1. Chapter 1: тнє αιяρσят

**Hey guys! Here's another...I don't know, human warriors fic thingie? And yes, it's about Ivypool! However, it is not the same Ivypool in my warriors middle school one that has teachers that threaten to kill students with yardsticks - its a whole new Ivypool! More emo-ish, but more badass. And no more gender-bender, since this time Dovewing will be a girl!**

 **This is boarding school...and Ivy and Dove are in ninth grade!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

* * *

Ivypool twisted a lock of messy black hair around her finger. It was around four in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. Instead, she spent the whole night laying on her bed, thinking.

About what, you might ask. It's about school, but not just any regular school — it was a new boarding school in Washington. Ivypool and her twin sister Dovewing were forced to go to boarding school since Birchheart, their father thought it was a good experience for them and their mother, Whitestream, didn't care either way though she would miss them. The family lived in California where it was hot and never rained, and Ivypool was eager to experience winter in another state where that were actually a lot of snow everywhere and not just on the mountains.

The suitcases were already packed — Dovewing's large pink suitcase that was bulging with dresses and regular clothing and StarClan knows what was in there, and her small purple purse that she brought everywhere with her. Ivypool had a light blue suitcase that contained regular clothes - underwear, T-shirts, jeans, a few jackets, a dark blue sundress (just in case it got hot) her spare pair of combat boots (and sneakers) and her flute and guitar. She would also bring along her favorite blanket in the suitcase while all her school stuff was in her backpack. Dovewing also had her own backpack, but she put it in the suitcase so she didn't have to hang onto it on the plane.

The twins looked similar, but they had very different personalities. Dovewing was very self-conscious and sometimes self-centered. A narcissist. She would wear makeup everywhere and made sure to look "pretty" as she called it while Ivypool was the opposite of her sister. She was more like a tomboy, and flinched away from the mention of dresses. They were both very shy, but both in different ways. Ivypool would rather hide in her room and practice her guitar than hang out with friends while Dovewing was always shy around boys.

Ivypool sighed and glanced around from her room's blinding white walls to her old guitars. She would miss it, her room and her friends, Anna and Paul. She wanted to go somewhere else anyway to have a fresh start in a new place where people wouldn't judge her at first since they didn't know her. She'll still end up as an emo loner kid, although she wasn't at all emo.

Her parents were going to drive her to the airport at seven in the morning, which was approximately three hours away. That also meant three more hours of staying awake doing nothing uless she did something right now.

Going over to her wooden desk, she opened her laptop and played . It seemed like she only played for twenty minutes when Whitewing knocked on the door to her room to wake Ivypool up. She was awake already, but she got up, slammed her laptop shut, and got dressed in an old pair of ripped jeans and a loose black t-shirt that said "happy Halloween" even though it was in the middle of summer.

"Dovewing, time to get up!" Whitestream's voice echoed from outside Ivypool's room through the hallway, and Ivypool rushed out of her room to relieve herself and brush her teeth. She tied her hair up in a messy ponytail just as Dovewing got up.

"I'm up mom!" called Dovewing to her mother when Ivypool was finished tying her hair.

"Pancakes for breakfast," Whitestream announced as Ivypool appeared in the kitchen. The scent of pancakes and syrup was mouthwatering, especially since it was Ivypool's favorite breakfast meal.

The clock read 6:46 after Ivypool was finished eating. There was another fourteen minutes for Ivypool to check her belongings while Dovewing finally finished brushing her hair and pranced down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Ivypool!" Dovewing greeted as she walked past her sister. Dovewing's dark brown hair was in pigtails and she wore a yellow and red flowered dress, the kind that went just a little over her knees.

"Hi," Ivypool replied hastily, "hurry up so we won't be late!"

Ivypool turned away before she could catch her sister's hurt expression and headed into room. She glanced around.

Suitcase, instruments, backpack...she had everything but she was missing something.

A silver twinkle caught the corner of her eye. Of course, her laptop! She wouldn't survive a day without it, and it was fine whether the school had Wi-Fi or not since she downloaded her games. Besides, she could always hack the Wi-Fi password if the school didn't give it to her.

Shoving the silver laptop in to her backpack so she could play games on it on the plane, she heard her father call to her from the living room.

"Dovewing, Ivypool, get your stuff ready so we can leave!" Birchheart called to his daughters.

"Okay!" Ivypool shouted as she stepped in her boots and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She dragged her suitcase outside to the car, a BMW after she took one last glance around her room. Dovewing followed, her bulky pink suitcase slowing her down. Ivypool wondered how they would even fit it in the car.

"Suitcases in the trunk. Backpacks and smaller bags, hang onto them," Birchheart commanded. Whitewing helped her daughters fit their suitcases in the trunk. Dovewing's suitcase was harder to fit, she Whitewing shoved and sat on it to get it in while Dovewimg watched anxiously from the back seats. Ivypool rolled her eyes at the thought of Dovewing crying over a bunch of dresses that were wrinkled inside her suitcase.

Whitestream slammed the trunk shut and went to the front of the car to sit in the passenger seat. The airport was a half hour drive away from their house and the plane took off at nine. It was better to drive early though, just in case there was traffic.

When the BMW finally stopped at the airport's parking lot, Ivypool got out of the car first, backpack on her back and lifted the trunk to get her suitcase. It wasn't that heavy, it was just clothes, guitar, flute, some chips, but Dovewing couldn't even get her suitcase out. Ivypool had to help her, and it involved lots of tugging, grunting, and swearing.

"Don't forget to email us!" Whitestream called, waving from the car window. Dovewing waved back, but when Ivypool turned around, the car was long gone.

The twins went to the long line for the luggage line thing. It was their first time traveling without their parents in which Ivypool was excited about since there was no one to tell her what to do while Dovewing looked so scared out of her mind that Ivypool was afraid she would shit her pants.

"I miss Birchheart and Whitestream already," Dovewing whimpered, on the verge of tears. Ivypool sighed; Dovewing was too emotional and wasn't afraid to cry out in public. If it was Ivypool that was about to cry, she would hold it in and let it all out in private. Crying in public was just too embarrassing — it made her look weak.

After finally getting through the line, Ivypool glanced at her watch and it was eight twenty-five. That meant thirty five more minutes until the plane took off.

It took another ten minutes to go through security check and about five minutes to find their way to the waiting area. Of course, Ivypool did everything, while Dovewing followed since she had no idea how to work through the united airlines by buying the tickets and giving over their suitcases to the luggage line. Ivypool wondered what would happen if Dovewing and herself went into different colleges in different states — poor Dovewing would be lost, not knowing where to go. But that was another four years away, so she wouldn't dwell on it too much. Hopefully Dovewing would be less stupid.

"Do you have the tickets?" asked Dovewing, her eyes red from crying. At least she had stopped. Ivypool sighed — of course she had the tickets! If she didn't, they would be getting it now, not going over to the waiting area for the plane to come. She checked her watch again. Twelve minutes.

"Yeah, I have 'em," Ivypool replied. "If you want to see them, don't rip them."

Dovewing held out a hand and Ivypool reluctantly handed the tickets over to Dovewing who examined them carefully.

"We're not sitting together! And no first-class!" Dovewing said sadly, showing her sister the seat numbers. Ivypool's seat was R-35 while Dovewing had seat R-37. they were middle class, but Ivypool didn't care either way.

"It's close enough," Ivypool said. "It's probably just going to be someone sitting in between us or whatever. We'll still be in each other's sights, so no biggie. No first-class, who cares? It's only for sixteen hours. It's not like a life sentence."

Despite Ivypool's words, Dovewing still looked downcast.

"It's okay," Ivypool repeated, sitting down on a nearby bench. "You'll be fine."

Dovewing nodded, and didn't say anything else as she handed the tickets back. Ivypool checked her watch again. Any minute now...

A voice crackled in a loudspeaker.

"Welcome to United Airlines. All who are going to Washington, you will be boarding the plane Boring— er _Boeing-747_. Please wait as the flight attendances open the door."

People around the sisters whispered excitedly. Ivypool noticed that most of them were high school students instead of businesspeople. Could they also be going to Warriors Boarding school?

A door on the right opened, and a smiling woman in white appeared. The loudspeaker crackled again.

"Please hand your ticket to the flight attendant before you aboard the Boeing-747," the loudspeaker said.

A line had formed in front of the woman in white. Ivypool dragged Dovewing in line so the wouldn't be last. Dovewing was silent, and Ivypool was grateful for it since she wouldn't bother her.

"Tickets?" asked the flight attendant. Ivypool handed the woman her ticket while Dovewing imitated her. The flight attendant ripped the head part of it off and handed it back to the twins.

"Let's go."

Ivypool held Dovewing's hand as they entered through the door to the plane. One step is all it took to be out of California. Out of the airport. Out of their normal lives.

It was going to be a tedious plane ride with a long year of school ahead of them.

* * *

 **Did you guys like it? It's about 2,000 words long. Also, I couldn't explain the airport waiting and luggage check things clearly, so tell me if you know what they were supposed to say. If you hated it, tell me why also!**

 **This will all be in Ivypool's third person view by the way, unless I feel the need to do Dovewing. Or the person I'm pairing with Ivypool. Or both. Or whatever.**

 **Also, I changed Ivy and Dove's parents names into Whitestream and Birchheart because if I didn't, the boarding school thing will be confusing. Whitestream and Birchheart are Ivy and Doves parents, not the Birchfall and Whitewing later on.**

 **Question of the day**

 _ **Do you play an instrument? If so, what is/are they?**_

 **So yeah, please review to tell me what you think! Cookies for all!**


	2. Chapter 2: тυявυℓєηcє αηd gαмєѕ

**Thank you for the reviews! It's nice to know what my reviewers are thinking. :) Also, this will be in Ivypool's first person view since it's a lot more interesting and I haven't written in first person for a long time.**

 **I forgot to mention that this is going to be a project I'm going to be working on for the whole school year (in my life) instead of putting it off and then continuing it next summer.**

 **Yes, Birchheart and Whitestream are Ivypool and Dovewing's parents(I edited it from the last chapter)...don't argue.**

* * *

 **Ivypool's POV**

* * *

I find my seat, R-35. It was three seats per row, and R-35 is at the outer seat. Dovewing sits near the window and there's an empty spot in-between us.

I wonder who got seat R-36. It isn't a big deal, but I couldn't help being curious. Dovewing seems tense, and she keeps glancing anxiously at everyone who were coming towards her, probably thinking the same thing.

After a few minutes of doing nothing, I peer into the airplane pocket thing in front of me to find the barf bag and a pillow wrapped in plastic. Why did the people even bother wrapping the pillow up if we were going to use it anyway? I saw absolutely no point. The barf bag was there thankfully, since every time when there was a turbulence, I would have the urge to vomit. One time when I was five, Birchheart took me Asia to see the Great Wall of China. The turbulence and food was horrible, and I almost ended up vomiting on the floor if dad hadn't found the barf bag. It was a horrible memory that I cringe every time I think about it.

I fasten the seat belt and glance over at Dovewing to see that she did the same. I guess she isn't so stupid then. I mean, I love my sister but her reactions are a bit slow sometimes. She'll learn though, since she's one of the smartest people at school. There's nothing she can't learn.

A lanky boy with dark hair and green eyes with a black backpack comes over and glances up at the seat numbers. He looks about fourteen or fifteen, somewhere near my age.

"R-36! Finally! Um...can you move, since I need to get in my seat?"

So that was the person that Dovewing and I were going to sit next to for the next ten hours. I fight the urge to say no and remain in my seat since I had just gotten comfortable, but the loudspeaker in the airplane crackles.

"Everyone please find your seat and sit down. We're going to show you a video of what to do if there is an emergency, so please watch carefully."

The dark-haired boy squeezes over my legs and lands on his seat. I sigh in annoyance. Dovewing eyes him nervously but he just smiled her. The screen in front of each seat flickers on and shows a boring video of a woman demonstrating on how to put on this beak-like thing and a life-jacket. Everyone watches but I just grab a pillow from the airplane seat pocket, put it on this mini table and laid down.

After a few minutes, the video is finally over. I could tell since people are talking again. Too bad I wasn't sitting next to Dovewing; instead there was this random person we don't know sitting next to both of us. The loudspeaker on the airplane crackles once again.

"We are ready to take off in one minute. Please turn off all electric devices until before we take off."

There's a flurry of sound as people turned off their phones and puts away their laptops. I plan to take my laptop out as soon as we were allowed to do so, since everything is just so boring.

"We are now taking off," the loudspeak blares.

The plane rocked a little to the side, and I groan. I'm dizzy already - air sickness sucks. After a while, the motion under my feet finally stops. I glance to my right at Dovewing and the black-haired boy - whatever his name is. They are both looking out the round-shaped window, and I can see a light blue sky with wisps of clouds. I was pretty sure that I could do what I want now, so I searched in my backpack for my laptop.

My fingers brush the smooth silver-colored surface as I took it out. I flipped it open and played agario. It's really fun, and I ignored everything else, except when a flight attendant came over pushing a cart of drinks and asked if I needed anything. I ordered some lemonade, drank half of the cup, and went back to playing.

After a while, the black-haired boy starts talking to Dovewing. I don't really care, but I eavesdrop on their conversation anyway. It's just what I do. I learn that his name was Tigerheart or something like that.

"What state are you from?" he asks Dovewing. My ears perk up, waiting to listen to Dovewing's response.

"California. We're going to Washington to attend this Warriors boarding school," Dovewing replied. She doesn't sound as shy as she would be if we were back home. I wonder if that was a change? I want to just turn around and watch her, but I was going to die in the game if I turned away. I think agario is more important seeing Dovewing blushing anyway.

"Really?" asks Tigerheart, his tone excited for some reason, "I'm going to Warriors Boarding School too! I'm from Florida, by the way, but Florida and Washington are too far apart so I had to stop at two airports for a plane to Washington. Now I feel so tired, I'm going to die."

The rest of the time went like that, me listening to Dovewing and Tigerheart talk while playing agario. After three more hours though, I quit playing since my eyes are tired and I had air sickness. Then I laid my head on the mini table and drift away to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: I know this seems boring right now, but I'll rather not rush it.**

 **Also, " agario" is a fun online game where you start from a small cell into a huge cell. But you can't get eaten my the big cells or you die and start over. You could also use mitosis (space bar) to split if you want to get a smaller cell. All you need to do to play it is to type in " " and then it's awesome.**

 **Review! And follow and favorite if you liked. This time, instead of helping the depressed kitties, we're going to support Purdy's Vacation Village for Elders! (Don't worry, we're still helping the depressed kitties in Underestimated) We have to respect the elders...**

 **Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3: ωαяяισяѕ вσαяdιηg ѕcнσσℓ

**Hm...four reviews increase from the last chapter. I guess four mice for the elders then.**

* * *

 **Dovewing's POV**

* * *

My sister and I got off the plane at night, around ten. The plane, Boring-747 or whatever it was called was faster than the average airplane so we got to Washington a half hour earlier. I felt a little dizzy from the turbulence but Ivypool looks like she had just gotten off the roller coaster with a major headache. At least she didn't vomit like she did when she was little, but as long as she doesn't barf on me I don't really care. I've never had air sickness before.

Tigerheart, the guy that I sat next to on the plane was nice. He's going to the same boarding school that Ivypool and I were going to, but after the plane landed he went to find his siblings. I was disappointed, but at least we'll still see each other at school.

I clutch my purple purse close to myself, making sure I don't accidentally lose or drop it when I exited the plane. That thing costed a fortune since it was hand-made.

I glance over at my left to Ivypool. She was slouching against the weight of her backpack. I had put my backpack in my pink suitcase so I wouldn't have to carry it on my back. I mean, I don't want to slouch and end up as a hunchback when I grow up!

"Where are we going now?" I ask Ivypool. I don't really know how to get around the airport, since everything is just so confusing.

"To get the suitcases," my sister answers. I nod, that made sense. She looks better than before; she doesn't look close to puking.

We head towards where many other people are going. A circular moving spiral contains all the suitcases and I worried that my suitcase wouldn't be there. Sometimes, it happens and people lose their stuff forever. What if someone picked the lock on it and stole everything? If they did, it would be horrible!

Ivypool grabs her light blue suitcase as soon as she sees it. She picks it up with no effort like it was weightless. I waited anxiously for a few minutes before my hot pink suitcase turns up. It was really noticeable since a lot of the other people's suitcases were dark-colored.

I try to lift it up, but it wouldn't budge.

"If it's too heavy, you drag it," Ivypool said helpfully. "There's a reason why there's wheels on it."

I drag it like my sister told me to. Why didn't I think of it before? I guess I didn't remember since Ivypool dragged it for me on the way to luggage check in California.

We walk for a few minutes, trying to find the exit. I think we're supposed to be exiting after this.

"After we exit, we find a taxi since no one is going to pick us up," Ivypool said, clearing things up. Her ponytail is messy with strands of hair falling and covering her eyes. She used to have bangs, but decided they were ugly and let them grow long so she could pull it off to the side. It wasn't that long yet, so sometimes it falls from her ear and drifts to her eyes.

We finally find the exit, me following behind her. I breathe in the air — finally fresh air! The airplane was too stuffy, and the it didn't seem natural in a way. There's always this plastic smell hanging in the air in the plane. The sky was pitch black but the quarter moon shone brightly, illuminating up the sky. I could see a few stars and some airplanes flying above my head.

"You have any money?" asks Ivypool, looking through her wallet. "We have to pay the taxi driver, and I'm broke."

I thought I saw a slip of green paper in there, but it was gone in a flash. I don't think she would lie to me about money, since it isn't a big deal to me anyways. I look in my purse for one of my wallets and find that there's rolls of cash in there, probably because I never use them. Ivypool likes to buy chips so that might be the reason why she's broke.

"I've got fifty," I told my sister. "I think that's enough for two people on a taxi."

I scan the place. There's a lot of cars, honking, and people like us standing around doing nothing. Ivypool waves over a blue taxi cab and we go in. There's this ashy scent in the cab, maybe because a lot of people smoked in here.

"Where are you going?" asks the driver. He's dressed in casual wear - T-shirt and jeans.

"Warriors Boarding School," Ivypool and I reply at the same time.

"Warriors Boarding School?" asked the driver. "It's about fifteen miles from here. Forty dollars."

I hand four ten dollar bills to the driver. Ivypool had a smirk on her face, but when she caught me watching, it disappeared. I wonder what that was all about? Maybe she's thinking about all the pranks she played on her friends.

Everyone in the cab is in complete silence until we get to the boarding school. It looked just like any other school with wide letters that read "WARRIORS BOARDING SCHOOL", but beyond the gates I see the dorms where the students were supposed to live in. The gate was open slightly to let students enter and go to the office but that was it since no one wants a random homeless coming in and sleeping in someone's room.

Ivypool yawns beside me as we head towards the gate. I glance at her watch. It reads 10:41, and I know for sure that's correct since Washington and California aren't much different in time.

I push the gate open with a creak and go towards the office to get our schedules and room number so I could go to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: I'm done, I'm hungry, please review.**

 **One sparrow for the elders for every one review.**

 **See y'all later people.**

 **Silver~**


	4. Chapter 4: ωнєяє ιѕ ιт?

**7 reviews! So it's seven uh...I think it was shrews? No, it's seven sparrows for Purdy's Vacation Village for the Elders!**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner, I got the laziness disease and was playing a game. Also, to those of you who are reading Underestimated, I'll be updating that one next before I focus on this one again.**

 **I don't know what dorms are like, so you could tell me if I describe them wrong.**

 **Also, I shall say this only once - I'm going to use past tense for third person while I'll use present for a person's POV. I don't want to say this again...**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

* * *

Ivypool scanned her schedule quickly. The sleepy office assistant had handed her and Dovewing their schedules and the keys to their room. Ivypool immediately compared them to Dovewing's.

"Do whatever your schedule says," the office assistant said, taking a long gulp from her cup of coffee. "There are no mistakes."

They had no classes together, not even lunch. Ivypool had lunch A while Dovewing had lunch B. The only similarities the twins had was that they were both on the Thunder team.

Dovewing gave her a crestfallen look before going off to the direction of the girls' dorms. Outside the office, two arrows had helpfully pointed out where the dorms were. (Girls on the right, boys on the left.) The room numbers were printed at the bottom of the schedule. Dovewing and Ivypool had different rooms, which Ivypool found disappointing since she had to share a room with someone that she didn't know.

Room B-5...Ivypool glanced at all the room numbers at the girls dorm. None of them started with the letter "B" - they all started with "G." Dovewing had probably already found her room.

After a while, Ivypool started getting pissed off. She wanted to sleep since it was eleven already, but there was no room "B-5" in the girls dorms place. Ivypool gripped the key tightly and felt the sharp edge running around her fingers. It was enough to keep her awake to find her room.

She started heading back towards the office, telling them that there was a error on her schedule. Then she remembered what the office person said - there were no mistakes. What was she supposed to do then? Or...what if the room was at the boy's dorms?

Ivypool trotted along the path that led straight to the boys' dorms. None of the numbers matched hers. She felt the urge to give up, but not after spotting a bunch of rooms on another building isolated next to the boys' dorms. There were huge windows that was covered in curtains, and Ivypool held her breath as she skimmed over the numbers by the doors. At least they all started with B instead of something else.

Ivypool sighed in relief as she finally found her room. It was strange...why would there be more dorms next to the boys' dorms while she was a girl? Though she didn't give much thought about it since she insisted that she was male in middle school. It just felt right to do that.

She jammed her key into the handle of the door and twisted it. The door opened easily, and Ivypool rushed inside and turned on the lights.

The lights didn't work, and she faintly recounted the time where she read that some boarding schools had lights turned off after a certain time in the night. Ivypool sighed in disappointment, but light flickered dimly on the ceiling lamp. That was a delayed reaction...about ten seconds.

Ivypool glanced around and discovered that it was a single room since there was only one bed. She felt a small bit of satisfaction as she set her suitcase and backpack down at the foot of her queen-sized bed.

There were seven towels on her bed with her initials (IW) embroided onto them while underneath them there was a plain white blanket and two pillows. A drawer stood next to her bed and a nightstand held a lamp nearby it. There was a full-length mirror on the farthest right, a bookshelf that held a few books, and a desk right beside the bookshelf had a coffee pot placed right on the wooden surface. Straight ahead, there was a mini closet and Ivypool reminded herself to dump all her clothes in there when she had the chance.

She crawled onto her new bed without taking any clothes off and dozed off.

* * *

 **This took forever to write since I was playing a game while doing this. XD The next chapters will start becoming dramatic...maybe. Just maybe.**

 **Here are the equations:**

 _One review - one mouse_

 _One favorite - two mice_

 _One follow - two mice_

 **I don't know why I keep doing those equations stuff...it's just fun, I guess.**

 **Question of the Day**

 _What would you do if you see a cat in your backyard/front lawn?_

 **If it were me, I would approach it slowly so it doesn't run away. Then I'll squeal and play with it.**

 **So please review!**

 **~SILVER**


	5. Chapter 5: тнє gяєαт ρυяѕє нєιѕт

**I got 1 fav. and follow so that's four mice, and five reviews, which is five mice. In total, it should be nine mice for the elders unless I counted wrong.**

 **NOTICE: I'm changing this to rated T. I mean, I would have more freedom to write what I wanted, y'know.**

 **...this is really fun to write, but it's hard to know if you guys even like this. So far, it has one of the least favorites and follows in the warriors high thingie...but I guess it's just time.**

 **Now, I don't want to be a D !% &$^# but when someone works hard for something, please do appreciate it. I mean, look at Summer Drama. I type up whatever I think in less than ten minutes and you guys like it. This one, I work really hard on describing the details around the characters.**

 **Again, sorry for being a demanding three year old, but I'm just disappointed I the views. So far, I only have 100 views, as the stats say. But who cares, I guess I'll just keep on writing...**

* * *

 **.:Third Person:.**

* * *

Ivypool awoke to the sound of a the wake up bell. She reluctantly blinked open her eyes and checked her watch. Eight in the morning. She hadn't taken her watch off once ever since she had left her house back in California. .

Another bell and a loud beep has heard.

"To the students that are new in boarding school, that was the wake up bell. I hope you're awake, and if you're not, then you miss class," a woman's voice said from the loudspeaker. "You must report to your first period when the second bell rings, which is at eight forty-five. Before then, I expect you to shower and grab breakfast in the cafeteria. You should know where the showers are...if you have the map."

The announcement ended with a slight crackle on the end. Ivypool groaned and stretched, getting up. She was still wearing the same outfit, and deciding she was too lazy to change it, she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste while heading into the bathroom.

The restroom was a small room with only a toilet and a sink with a small mirror that was misted over. She did what she needed to do and decided not to take a shower. Back home, she only took showers after school. Ivypool's tried to tie her hair into a ponytail after brushing it, but the rubber band she was using broke. Muttering swear words under her breath, she tossed the broken rubber band in the trash can on the farthest corner of the restroom.

Ivypool head back into her room and made sure everything in her backpack was there. It was. She starred sullenly at her suitcase. It would be hell to unpack everything in that. But she was taking her flute since she had band fifth period.

Grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder, she searched for the map. It was this small piece of paper folded behind her schedule. She skimmed through to find the cafeteria.

* * *

 **.:Ivypool's POV:.**

* * *

I get out of my new room and head towards the cafeteria after locking the door. It's behind the girls' dorms on the map. I walk quickly since I don't want to wait in line. Who does?

When I get there, the scent of hamburger helper hangs in the air. I love hamburgers! I wonder why they were serving that for breakfast, but even if they were, I wouldn't argue. There is no line since everyone else was probably taking a shower or still asleep.

I step in there to see this lunch lady heating up the pieces of meat. She wore a white apron over some green T-shirt and shorts with a hair net on her head. She flipped a patty over and paid no attention to me.

Right in front of me are muffins, toast— all kinds of breakfast stuff. Although the glazed donuts are tantalizing, the hamburger meat was more.

"Is it done?" I ask the lunch lady. I hear someone come up beside me, but I don't check to see who is is. Probably just some random person I don't know.

"No," the lunch lady snaps after a moment of silence. "It's for lunch."

"Damn it," I grumble, grabbing three mini-sized glazed donuts and a two pints of orange juice before walking back out. I head on over to the lunch shelter, which is basically just a group of benches and a large table for us to eat. You could also eat inside the cafeteria, but I liked in outside than inside. It's cooler outside.

I hear people finally getting into line as I sit down on a random bench. No, it doesn't feel right. Instead, I get up from the bench and sit on the table, my legs dangling on the sides. That was much better. Back home in California, there was usually nothing better to do than listen to other people talk about random garbage while sitting alone and waiting for her friends (who were always late for some reason.)

"Hello?" a timid voice speaks up behind me just as I was finishing my second donut.

"What?" I ask, not turning around. I try keep a burp in as I say it but I let it out a few moments later anyway.

"You mind if I sit here?"

I finally turn around since I have nothing better to do. In front of me is a girl with long straight black hair and leaf green eyes. In her hands are a styrofoam tray of eggs and bacon with a pint of apple juice.

"Uh...yeah," I motion for her to sit down at the bench as I jump off the table. I grab my last glazed donut just as it was about to fall. If it does fall, I'll still pick it up and eat it, as long as it's within five seconds. Actually, it doesn't matter as long as the food tastes good.

That dark-haired girl, whatever her name is, sits across from me as she picks at her food. I gulp down my last pint of orange juice and swallow my last donut before glancing back at my watch. It's eight fifteen. That means another half hour sitting around bored and looking for Dovewing (even though she would be fashionably late.)

"Can I have some?" I ask, starring at the bacon. It looked thin and hard, glistening with oil, but still edible. The black-haired girl had only eaten the eggs; the bacon was untouched on her plate.

"Sure," she says, pushing over her tray. I shrug and put them into my mouth. It's hard to chew, but it tastes great. Soon, the tray was empty and I put it on top of mine.

People began piling out from the cafeteria. I throw the empty trays in the trash gray trash can ten feet away from me. It makes it in perfectly. Now random people I don't know are putting their trays on the other tables and benches and talking like they know one another. Actually, a few people should know each other, but most of us are from different states and countries so...

"That's cool! I would never be able to do that on the first try!"

Wow, that girl's talkative. As long as you talk more than me you're talkative in my opinion. I only speak when I had to, like asking for food.

"Do you play basketball?" asks the dark-haired girl. She continued on excitedly. "If you do, you should sign up for the basketball team with me! We'll win if we have you on our side. My name's Hollyleaf by the way. What team are you on? I'm on Thunder."

I laugh. Me being on the school basketball team was silly— I would just mess everything up. Besides, I'm too shy to play sports in front of a huge audience. If I make one mistake, everyone blames it on me. Playing basketball back at home in middle school is a whole different situation, but that's another story. No one stares at me If I had the ball aside from the players.

"My name's Ivypool, and I'm a Thunder too," I introduce myself. "And yes, I play basketball, but I may or may not sign up for it. "

"Why not?" Hollyleaf asked, cocking her head to the side. Her beautiful leaf green eyes were wide and innocent looking, and I decide that I like her so far. No, I don't mean it _that_ way. I just like her as a friend.

"I have to practice my flute for one hour because I like it, I have to do marching band after school on Wednesdays and Fridays, I have homework, and last of all, I have to eat chocolate," I answered her.

Hollyleaf laughed. She was about to reply but something behind me caught her eye, and she stopped smiling immediately.

I turn around wondering what it was that made her like this. I see Dovewing in skinny jeans and an orange T-shirt carrying her neon green backpack and her purple purse (obviously). But that wasn't it - there was this thin black-haired boy with amber eyes wearing ripped jeans and a maroon colored hoodie trying to tug the purse off of her hand while Dovewing refuses to give it to him. She stubbornly clings onto her purse, and I silently praise her for it. You shouldn't go down without a fight.

Suddenly, the dark-haired boy yanks the purse off and Dovewing trips and falls over in shock. The other students paid no attention; if they did, they didn't seem so keen to help anyone.

Meanwhile, the dark-haired boy is running back to the dorms, Dovewing's purse swinging from arm. This is ridiculous — why would anyone want to steal Dovewing's purse? There's only a few dollars in a wallet, a make-up kit, and some tiny pillows that Dovewing had to use every month for no reason. Her purse isn't even that big so you could only fit so much in there. But it was heavy for it's size - around five pounds. If the thief is running, I doubt they can run faster than me.

I check my watch again. Eight thirty. I guess fifteen minutes is enough help Dovewing.

Dovewing sees me right in that moment, and her blue eyes widen. She's still on the ground, and by the dark stain on her jeans I assume that's she's bleeding. "Ivypool!"

"I'll be right back!" I call back over my shoulder to Dovewing. I leave my belongings on the bench. Hollyleaf is starting to make her way over to Dovewing, probably to help her to the nurse's office. I start chasing after the boy in the maroon colored hoodie. No one messes with me, not even my sister!

Ha, I underestimated him. He's faster than I expected but I'm catching up with him. I think he doesn't know that I'm right behind him, and I dream about all the things I could do to him when catch up.

Only a few feet away now...I reach out my arm and grab Dovewing's purse. The boy had a tighter grip than I thought he would and he falls backward crushing me under him.

I push him away with disgust and slug him on the right eye. The boy growls and holds a hand over his right eyeand grin to myself. That should do it. Then I realize in horror at what I just did. My parents, Whitestream especially, told me that if I hurt anyone, I would have to pay with money for the damage. No way I was paying for this guy! I grab the purse and start running back to the lunch shelter.

Oh yeah, remember that you would run slower when you're carrying the five-pound purse? Besides, they kid was faster than me anyway so he caught up to me easily. He tackles me to the ground and tried to punch me, but I luckily taser him before he could.

"Get off," I spat, but I kick him lightly than I would on his stomach. I don't want to hurt him more, and I'm lucky that I don't have a scratch on me yet.

As my foot connected with his stomach, I felt a pang of jealousy as his belly is hard with abs. I wanted abs, but no matter how hard I tried, there's always this thin layer of fat that hides my beautiful abs. But still, that's not the point. The point is, he gets off of me all right, and kicks _me_ in the stomach. How dare he!

At least it doesn't hurt. I look for the reason on why he stopped. In books there's always this mean teacher breaks up fight. Hm, no one. That was fine with me; I thought I was screwed. **(TO THE KITS: Screw as in the screw that you fix with a screwdriver, okay?)**

I start to walk away with Dovewing's purse after I check the watch. There's ten more minutes to get my stuff and go to first period. Heck, I didn't even look closely into my schedule yet.

"Hey!" a voice calls behind me. "You're going to leave just like that?"

I glare at the boy that stole Dovewing's purse (and got punched in the eye). He was kind of handsome, a few inches taller than me, but I won't fall for the mean people. I shouldn't, but the other guys are always those goody-two-shoes that can't live without rules. His right eye has a red streak around it, and I felt disappointment well up in me as it wasn't turning black. I heard online that there's two ways to punch it — only one way can make the eye black. Looks like this kid got lucky.

"Yeah," I snap, "I have a life, unlike this kid that goes around trying to steal my sister's purse."

I expect him to be like one of those bullies back home that aren't afraid of anything and would just laugh rudely, but he actually looked ashamed.

"Sorry," he mutters, rubbing his eye. I felt a surge of satisfaction as he winced. "I just couldn't help it. Besides, if I had gotten away with it, I would have lots of extra cash."

I start laughing at this point, despite my earlier thoughts about it. He stole a purse just for money! It's sad to think about it - society it's so corrupt now just because of money. We can live without it.

"There's barely any cash in there anymore," I say. "My sister paid the taxi fee on the way here. It's just a bunch of junk in here."

"Um, yeah. Sorry for taking it again, I just meant it as a joke," he said. "I was going to give it back though."

I shook my head. "Sure you were." I glance at my watch since there wasn't anything else to do. Eight forty.

"Shoot, I gotta get this thing back to my sister," I replied. After a moment of hesitation, I added, "my name's Ivypool by the way."

"Alright, see you later. I'm Breezepelt. Bye, and hope you don't punch me in the face again!"

Breezepelt leaves, and I trot to the direction of the lunch shelter. I have mixed feelings about the guy that stole Dovewing's purse. He seems like one of those mean troublemakers, but deep inside he's nice, actually. I mean, he apologized, didn't he? At least he knows what he food was wrong. Maybe I'll give him a second chance. No big deal.

Kinds of people like Breezepelt are hard to find. I hate the troublemakers, but I also hate the goody-two-shoes. Who I need the most is a rebel, something willing to take reckless action with me. And if seems like Breezepelt are one of those people.

* * *

 **Not my best chapter. Actually, it is my best since I tried really hard on it, and I included every silly thing that Ivypool's thinking about. I'm sorry for the swear words in this if you do mind. I mean, I can't replace some stuff with another word, because the word "dead" just doesn't cut it. I just wanted to make that clear to you guys, so I'm changing the rating. (Although it would be nice to finally right some Rated K stuff.)**

 **Breezepelt is introduced, though I had to think a lot about it while writing it. Don't know if you guys like the confrontation. You like IvyXBreeze? And I'm not trying IvyXBumble since I had a hard time writing Bumble's personality. Sorry for the people who ship that one...I actually prefer IvyXBreeze.** Please don't kill me.

 **For the teams (** Wind, Thunder, Shadow, River **) everyone has the same classes but different teachers. What I mean is that a Wind kid and a Thunder kid can have the same class with the same teacher together, but when participating in activities, there's four groups. Understand?**

 **About 2,100 words (I think) for the story content. A more longer review than "update soon plz" please?**

 **QUESTION OF THE DAY**

 _ **There is no question. Just me a few random things about yourself.**_

 _ **Random things about me: I'm a feminist, I pretend to be a cat at school, and I'm afraid of the heat.**_

 **PLEASE REVIEW! AND FAV. AND FOLLOW. PLEASE AND SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER'S AUTHOR NOTE IS ANNOYIN YOU.**

 **Equations same as last time.**

 _ **S!lv3r 0ut-**_


	6. Chapter 6: ѕαмє cℓαѕѕєѕ αηd gαмєѕ

**7 reviews! Thank you guys so much! And one fav. and follow. I guess 11 mice for the elders then.**

 **There's not going to be any more Dovewing POV's since it's boring writing it. Actually, there might be some, but not a lot.**

* * *

 **.:Breezepelt's POV:.**

* * *

I was bored. Very bored. The first day of boarding school, I had gotten up right at the wake up bell, grabbed a blueberry bagel for breakfast and swallowed it, and stolen some girl's purse.

Then I got into a fight with that girl's sister and got my eye punched. I'm not really sure if it's turning black or not, but by the way is hurts, I assume it is. Fighting is fun, really but that's how I got expelled from schools back home in Ohio. Then my mom got this really _great_ idea of sending me to boarding school so she didn't have to worry about me anymore, not that I asked for her to anyway. My dad's this guy that never talks to me and flies to other states because of "work." Whatever he does, I don't care since I don't know him that well anyway. He's like another stranger to me.

So yeah, I go and almost get in trouble on the first day. Luckily there weren't any teachers nearby where me and that girl, Ivypool or whatever, where fighting each other. I forfeited to her since I didn't want another black eye. I mean, it hurts! Call me a coward, but I don't want to live in a hospital when I can do so many other things. Besides, Ivypool is pretty hot, but I don't think she would like me back.

I have no idea why I did it becoming a thief and stealing some random person's junk. Though I can't say I regret it, since it was kind of fun. At least I got to know somebody in this school of random people from all over the states.

So here I am, carrying my ugly brown backpack. I play percussion, but I so I only brought my drum sticks with me here since they have all the snares and bass drums for the marching band.

I find my schedule and glance what my first period is. By the way, I'm on the Wind team, the best team. Anyways, my first period is science, by Dustpelt in room 511. I search for my map, but I couldn't find it.

Wow, this sucks. I don't know anyone here who I can ask for help and stuff so I just go around the hallways searching for the right classroom. The bell hasn't rung yet, but I have a feeling it's going to ring soon.

If I were some other person I would be worried out of my mind about finding the classroom, but since I'm me, Breezepelt, I don't give a fluff. But I may as well find it right now than wait until the bell rings though. I walk through another hallway, still no luck.

Oh, there's the bell. But the numbers of the classrooms I'm looking at right now are at the 500's. That must mean room 511 is near.

I turn to the hallway that had included the band room. I'm so stupid, the band room's number is 510. Mr. Dustpelt's class is right next to it. If I had bothered to look at the room numbers before, maybe I wouldn't have to walk around like an idiot.

There were a few people crowding around the outside of the door, probably those people that got up early and did all the stuff that the teachers expected them to do. After they've done that, they just camp outside a teacher's classroom until school starts since they have no life.

You may think that I also have no life, getting into all kinds trouble, but trouble and danger is what makes life interesting.

* * *

 **.:Ivypool's POV:.**

* * *

I hurry back toward the lunch shelter, Dovewing's purse swinging heavily from my arm. I don't want to carry this garbage with me all the way until lunch – oh wait, we both have different periods of lunch. That sucks.

I see Hollyleaf sitting at the table that I left all my belongings on. It seems like she already taken care of Dovewing, and was buried in a book. I took a peek at the cover when I sat in front of her. The Hunger Games. Hm, I wonder what the hunger games are about? Probably hungry people trying to survive somewhere and killing each other so they wouldn't starve, which in the case, is cannibalism. I heard my friends said something like that, but that wasn't exactly how they worded it. Oh well, close enough.

Despite running through the halls that had big signs that said "Don't run!" I wasn't breathing that heavily. I don't see why the school doesn't permit us to run in the halls – it's good cardio exercise.

"Oh, you're back already?" asks Hollyleaf, looking up from her book. She closes it shut and puts it neatly it in her backpack.

"Yep," I reply. I find my schedule and look at who I have for first period. Dustpelt for science in room 511. Seems legit.

"You got that purse too! I'm afraid you'll have to wait until you see your sister again after school again to give that back to her since there's probably not much time left," Hollyleaf says. "So what happened? I want to know everything, because I know those kinds of kids don't give in things easily."

"Well, so I chased after him, running as fast as I can. He didn't know I was behind him so I grabbed the purse and he tripped. Then we wrestled I then I punched him in the eye," I explain. Hollyleaf stares at me in horror and starts to say something but I continued.

"No, it didn't turn black, but he's got this red ring around his eye. That's the only damage I've done to him," I say. "No big deal. Oh, and he said his name's Breezepelt by the way."

Hollyleaf leaned closer, shaking her head. "What do you mean by no big deal? First, you ran through the halls that had "don't run" signs everywhere and then you punch some stranger. You know you can get in trouble like this, right?"

I roll my eyes, still not knowing what the big deal is. "If I didn't run, I would've never caught up to him and gotten this purse back," I place Dovewing's purple purse on the table so hard that it shakes it. "Besides, that kid deserved it. What was I supposed to do then? Wait for him to escape or attack me?"

"I-it's just – you're going to get in trouble! You've broken so many rules, and you never know how dangerous people are. I say that next time someone does something bad, you let them get away with it. It's not worth getting beat up or killed," Hollyleaf rants. Wow, she really looks worried, but it irritates me on how she acts like the rules determine her life. I mean, rules are made to be broken!

"Okay, okay, don't freak out." I hold both of my hands up for her to stop. She's getting louder and louder and by now some people are looking towards our direction. Hollyleaf seems to notice it slower than I do.

She leans back, sighing. "Promise me you never do something so reckless like that again. I know I just met you, but I still care about you. I hate to see someone as nice as you get into trouble for breaking the rules, okay?"

"Okay," I promise, but not before crossing my fingers behind my back. Hollyleaf still doesn't look convinced, but lets the matter drop.

Right now is eight forty-three. Two more minutes before I have to go to class.

"What classes do you have?" I inquire Hollyleaf. She takes out her schedule compares it with mine.

"We have second period PE, first period science and third period math together. And lunch," Hollyleaf says after a moment's pause.

The bell rings a minute after she says that and we hurry to our class. I shove Dovewing's purse into my dark blue backpack.

"Room 511 right?" I ask, glancing at the map.

"Yep," she answers back. "Don't look at the map now, it's right near the band room. I know where it is."

I follow her next to the band room. At the band room, chorus people are gathering there, speaking with loud voices. There's a small crowd hanging near the water fountain between the two classrooms on the wall, and a large crowd beside room 511's door.

A tall man with dark brown hair and tanned skin is opening to classroom door with a key, and as soon as the lock clicks and the door opens, everyone rushes inside. Hollyleaf and I follow. I skim through my new classmates as I get inside. Just a bunch of random strangers.

There's name tags on desks that only lets two people sit next to each other. The desks are organized in rows, but they're at least three feet apart, probably because the teacher doesn't want us cheating on tests.

I search for my seat and I find it immediately in the first row. It's disappointing, since the teachers back home in California always calls on the first row people even if they're not raising their hands. I hope Mr. Dust isn't like that.

The teacher claps his hands to tell everyone to be quiet. There's only the sound of the air conditioner, and some people stopped and turned around as they tried to find their seats.

"As you guys already know, I'm the teacher, Mr. Dust, though just the name Dustpelt is fine. You must find your seats, and to get things get settled quicker, it's boy girl seating. Have fun finding you seats!"

He clears his throat and goes over to his big teacher desk to read a newspaper or something while drinking coffee. I don't get why grown-ups like coffee so much. It's too bitter, and I only like the cold sweet ones from Starbucks.

I drop my backpack beside my seat and glance curiously at the name tag beside me. My heart sinks when I read the name. It says Breezepelt is a smooth grown-up writing.

Why in the name of StarClan did he have to have the same first period as me? I'm not ready to deal with him so soon after I punched him in the face.

I stare sullenly at the brown wooden desk, hoping that the world would end right now or maybe the teacher would change his mind and let people sit next to whoever they like. I would totally sit with Hollyleaf, since she's the only nice person I know in this school. Dovewing doesn't count, and she probably isn't my definition of nice anyway.

Breezepelt sighs as he finally finds his seat next to me. He's one of the last few people that were standing around.

"You again," I half-growl, moving my chair away from him. I hope that I don't have any other classes with him.

"Why so hostile?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. His right eye that I punched still has a pink ring around it. I turn away from him, but the question repeated itself in my mind. _Why so hostile?_

Maybe it's because he stole Dovewing's purse. Or maybe because kicked me. Or just maybe...maybe I like him? I shake that thought away. I'm not and never am going to be one of those girls who fall in love with bad boys in movies. But he's not bad, or isn't he? Okay, this is starting to sound like the movie Twilight which is really bad. No, Breezepelt that bad, I've seen worse back home.

Hollyleaf is sitting with some boy with dark brown hair and green eyes in the last row. They were chatting away, and whatever they were talking about must be funny since they both started laughing. Hollyleaf seems comfortable enough there.

I scratch the back of my neck since it was starting to itch for some reason. Dustpelt the teacher is still sitting at his desk, reading the newspaper. He turned a page at put the whole thing back down on his desk. Then he got up and shuffled slowly in front of the whole class.

"Alright, class, please be quiet." The class quickly quieted down. Dustpelt nods with approval. "Good, you guys are awesome. But if anyone talks while I am talking, I will not hesitate to tell them to shut up. Is that clear?"

A few people nodded, but I straight ahead at him.

"Is that clear?" Dustpelt snaps again, louder.

"Yes," the whole class says in monotone.

"Great," he continues, "now I'm going to pass out a syllabus for you to sign and read at your own time, but not right now. Take it to your dorms and read it. Read everything on it. Who wants to pass this stuff out?"

No one raises their hands, but Hollyleaf does after a moment's pause. Dustpelt signals her over to get the paper. Hollyleaf takes long steps to get it, and starts passing the papers out. It's this sixteen page packet, front and back.

"And now, you can do whatever you want until the end of the period. But you may only talk to your neighbor, so you guys won't be so awkward around each other when we do our first lab tomorrow."

With that, Dustpelt goes back to his desk and grabs another newspaper to read from under his desk.

It's probably going to be another long twenty minutes with nothing to do, so I put my head up and take my laptop from my backpack out. What? Dustpelt said we can do anything we want, right?

I slowly open it and play agario. Breezepelt looks bored and scoots over to look at what I'm playing. Mr. Dust doesn't care, he doesn't even glance our way.

"Agario? I play that too - it's fun! What are you going to type in for the name?" he asks. His hands go over to try to type something on the keyboard but I slap them away. I note that had he has long fingers. Even longer than mine.

I go on an independent server and type in "Breezepelt" in all caps. Then I press enter quickly so Breezepelt wouldn't have the chance to change it into something else. I giggle as I suicide the cell ten times before playing properly. Breezepelt doesn't mind, he just keeps on watching.

After a while, the cell slowly goes from teeny-tiny into huge. Then the worst thing in the world happens – the cell splits into tiny pieces when I hit this green virus thing.

I take care of that pretty well though, and soon, the Breezepelt cell is one of the largest cells.

"Ooh, I'm number two on the leaderboard!" Breezepelt cries, pumping one of his fists into the air.

"No, _I'm_ number two on the leaderboard," I correct him. After all, it is me who's playing.

"No, it's _me_ since that's my name on it." he protested. He starts pressing space which makes the cell split and then I get eaten.

"What the heck? Why'd you kill yourself?" I ask him, laughing as I did so.

"Finally! Finally you admit that it's me!" he grins, and I note that I'm blushing slightly, but not enough for others to notice. That sucks, I was hoping to avoid having crushes my whole life, and Breezepelt just had to come in the picture. I hope I never blush again, since I hate the feeling.

"Whatever," I mutter and shove the silver laptop back in my bag just as the bell rang. Ha, Breezepelt isn't so bad after all. We have some similarities, like the love of playing games and stuff.

The skinny boy gets up from his seat, but I stop him before he can race outside the door.

"What's your schedule?" I ask. His amber eyes narrows in question, but he shoves his schedule in my face anyway. Yes, right in front of my face I have to look at it cross-eyed.

I bring it away from my eyes and look at it. Instead of my heart sinking like it did earlier when I discovered that he was in my class, I felt nothing. Actually, I felt excited for some reason since we have all the same periods. Exactly, even lunch. Lunch...well, I guess I could keep an eye on him if he does anything bad.

The only difference is the dorms numbers (obviously), and our teams. He's in Wind. That's good, since Thunder is the best of them all and will totally beat Wind. I'm going to kick is butt when we do competitive games at the end of the school year.

"We have all the same periods. Race you to the locker rooms!" I cried as I rushed to the gym. He follows, and he beats me to my disappointment. We stop in front of the boys' locker rooms

I'm breathing hard, and Breezepelt it too. I put my hands on my knees since it felt better. We're the first ones to the gym.

"Hey," Breezepelt between gasps, "you want to play teams on independent mode someday for agario? Like on the weekends?"

"Sure, tomorrow?" I ask.

Breezepelt shrugs. Today is Friday, which means that there's no school tomorrow on Saturday and Sunday.

"Okay," I answer back, "I have to go change now. See you later!"

I wave at him and walk like I'm suppose to towards the girls' locker room. Did Breezepelt just ask me out on a date or what? No, I don't think so, since dates are different and stuff. Or maybe it's just a gamer meeting? I think we're kind of like friends now, just regular friends, not the romantic stuff. Breezepelt isn't so bad after all, and I'm glad that I had given him a second chance. Dovewing's purse isn't a big deal anyway.

As I went into the locker room, I realized that I had forgotten to ask where we meet. But that's okay, since I have the rest of the periods with him.

* * *

 **Eh...do you like Breezy's personality? I had a hard time writing it...and there was no internet on Wednesday so I had to type all of Ivypool's POV on OpenOffice. I hope I get to update this tomorrow (on Thursday) if there's still Wi-Fi. This is horrible, since my dad said that the company that controls the internet doesn't have time to fix or or something. Worst place to end this chapter.**

 **Equations will always be the same unless I tell you it's different.**

 **QUESTION OF THE DAY**

 **Which cat do you hate in the following? Nightcloud, Heathertail, or some other cat?**

 **My answer: I can't say...but I like Leafpool and Nightcloud was mean to Leafpool...**

 **-Silver**


	7. Chapter 7: dση'т ѕιgη тнє ѕуℓℓαвυѕ

**5 reviews equals 5 mice for the elders.**

 **You see, before you start asking about how Breezepelt doesn't know what he's doing, his frontal mind isn't developed yet, which means he doesn't really know what he's doing until it's too late.**

 **That how my mind works, and I just wanted to add that.**

* * *

 **.:Breezepelt's POV:.**

* * *

The rest of the day went by like a blur. Ivypool had been in every one of my classes and now lunch is ending in ten minutes.

I look at the rest of my schedule. I have fifth period band and then sixth period history. After that, we'll be finished with the first day of school and go back to our dorms to do whatever we want.

I finish eating the pizza and fries that the school serves. There's a lot of choices on food, from hamburgers to this disgusting looking green mushroom salad. Of course, I picked the junk food, since it tastes better.

I sit outside in the lunch shelter with a bunch of random strangers I don't know. They're all laughing for some reason. I wonder what's so funny.

"Hey," a brown haired guy with really noticeable ice-blue eyes says across from me, "Why are you so quiet?"

The other people stop laughing and glances at me. There's five people sitting around the table that doesn't include me– some girl that dyed her pale blond hair with big orange streaks and has green eyes, a dude with black hair spiked up so that he looks like a pine cone, a pale blond boy who yawns and picks at his lunch, this guy that has messy brown hair that can't seem to smile, and of course, that kid with the ice-blue eyes that looks like chips of ice.

"I don't know," I mumble back, tearing nervously at the stryafoam tray that we're supposed throw away.

"What did you say?" asks the girl with dyed orange hair. Her green eyes study me curiously.

The pale blond dude starts laughing for no reason. "Mapleshade, you must be deaf. I'm pretty sure the whole table heard him," he says.

Who the heck are these weird maniacs? I get up to throw my tray away, but the guy with messy brown hair waves me down. I sigh and sit back down.

"What's your name?" he asks. This is stupid, I'm being studied like I'm an alien. I should've sat alone. Maybe I should mess with them a little.

"My name's Fartcloud," I answer, keeping a straight face. The guy with the spiked black hair starts to laugh.

"What? Is that really your name? Do really want to be called that?" asks the pale blond boy. I nod, but after a moment I finally realize what I had just said.

Why the heck did I say that?

"Well, Fartcloud," says Mapleshade, "I'm Mapleshade as you already know, and these dimwits over here are Snowtuft, Tigerstar, Thistleclaw, and Hawkfrost."

She points to each person as she says their name. "We're all seniors except for Hawkfrost who's a junior."

I don't care what grade they're in. Besides, they're old.

"What'd you want me to say?" I ask. This is getting boring. Introductions should be more dramatic. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ivypool handing a girl that looks similar to her a purple purse. Oh yeah, that's the purse I stole. I didn't know that she was still carrying it.

The bell rings. I get up from the table faster than the other people.

"See you later, Fartcloud," snickers Tigerstar. The boy with those bright blue eyes, I think Hawkfrost, joins in with the laughter.

"Yeah yeah, okay," I say as I walk away, slinging my brown backpack over shoulder and leaving the torn torn up stryafoam tray on the table.

Time to go to band. Ivypool and I have the same classes, so I wonder what instrument she plays. I remember that we have auditions the whole period for a solo today. I think it's for all instruments.

I head in the band room. A tall blond man is setting up chairs in a circular row.

"Sit anywhere you like and unpack - whatever instrument you play doesn't matter," he calls as he drags an electric piano over before the first row.

I shrug and take a seat near the back. A few seconds later, people come piling in, most sitting in the first rows or the middle.

Ivypool saunters in, eating a bag of barbecue chips. She freezes when the teacher looks over at her, but he just smiles and a continues setting things up.

Pouring the contents of the whole bag into her mouth, she crumples it up afterwards and glances around to find a seat. She spots me in the back row and sits a chair away from me and puts her dark blue backpack in-between us.

The teacher is still setting things up, and Ivypool chucks her crumpled bag of chips into someone else's open backpack. Everyone is talking so no one notices except me.

"What's up?" she asks, unzipping her backpack to get out her instrument. It's this really long case that I assume it's a flute.

"The ceiling," I reply, looking up to the white speckled ceiling.

"M'kay," she answers back. I watch her open her case to reveal a light silver colored flute with golden keys.

"Is that real gold?" I ask, entranced by the beautiful golden keys. They were dark gold, and are unlike any flute I've seen before.

"I don't know," she replies, "all I care about it that is sounds good. Metal effects the quality of the sound. What instrument do you play?"

"Percussion." Wow, she acts like she's a professional. I guess I have to hear how she plays and then I'll judge.

 _...After school is over..._

Finally school is over. Everyone walks quickly towards their dorms, girls to the left, and boys toward the right. I see Ivypool heading towards the direction of the boys' dorms though. Weird.

After the band audition, I was amazed on how different Ivypool's flute had sounded compared to the other flutes. Not that I really care, but I'm pretty sure that the teacher, Whitestorm, is going to choose Ivypool to be in the front row and is going to play the flute solo thing. Drums are better than wind instruments since you don't have to blow.

She doesn't look like one of those people who just play on instrument. I'm willing to bet that she plays something else too.

Anyway, she's heading towards the direction of the boys' dorms. I wonder why.

I check on the map, it says boys' dorms at the direction where I'm heading. But there's this isolated building on the that's labeled "single dorms."

Oh, I see. Lucky her, she doesn't have to share a room with anyone then. I have to share a room with this sophomore kid from the Shadow team. I think he said his name is Tigerstripe, but I can't be sure.

"Hey Tigerstripe!" I burst into the room and throw my backpack on my bed. Tiger-whatever has taken off his shirt and is flipping through a huge packet.

"My name's Tiger _heart_ ," he grumbles. I roll my eyes. At least I got the Tiger part right.

I grab a coke can from the fridge and chug it down and throw it to the ground when I'm finished.

"Really?" Tigerheart glances up at me. "You just throw it to the ground like that?"

I shrug and dump the contents of my backpack onto my bed. "Yeah."

He groans. "You'll have to pick that up later and throw it in the recycle bin. I'm not going anything for you."

"Yeah yeah," I reply, not listening. I'm reading the syllabus packet from science. I skim through it and see a sentence that says, "If I sign this packet, then everything I brought to school is Mr. Dust's."

No way am I signing this. I throw the packet across the room.

"Dude, you're going to lose things like that," Tigerheart glares at me in disapproval. I glare back. "Shut up."

I'm finished with my homework in three minutes so now I take out my laptop and play all the games.

* * *

 **I hate sexism. They _think_ I'm a girl, and a girl can't look athletic, can they? Well according to them, no. It hurts me deeply when my own relatives do that.**

 **I feel so horrible right now that I'm going to die. Probably because of the cinnamon smelling porridge I had before sleep yesterday. My mom made me eat it while is was still warm...which is terrible since I my body doesn't react well to still-warm liquids. Obviously no one understands me.**

 **Especially since now, there's no clouds outside and it's about 80 degrees. To normal people it's kind of okay, but for me, I'm going to melt. I don't know what I'm typing right now...**

 **Ignore all that. No one wants to hear my complaining, and I'm not here to get attention. It feels good just to type it out, and no way am I supporting anymore forums. They only ignore me in return.**

 **QUESTION OF THE DAY**

 **What do you do when you're really angry at someone/thing?**

 **My answer: I would swear and take revenge on the somebody. Something means that I get to smash an apple to the walls and make apple-sauce. (I did that once. Smash apples to the walls.)**

 **Bye and review. I'm getting a huge chunk of ice to eat.**

 **Today is Friday. I think.**


	8. Chapter 8: му ѕєcяєт кιттєηѕ

**Eight reviews - eight mice for the elders! One fav. And two follows! Four mice right there. Total is twelve mice!**

* * *

 _Few weeks later..._

* * *

 **.:Unknown POV:.**

* * *

After the bell the signals the end of school rings, I go to the right to the single dorms. I like having a room all to myself – there's no one to bother you and I could let my cats roam free.

Cats? Real cats? Yes, real cats. I found them on the streets on the ride to the school when I told my taxi driver to stop so I could get some water at a nearby Starbucks. I personally hate coffee, they just don't taste right. Instead, I just buy those huge bottles of water in a basket right in front of the counter.

Anyways, when I came out of Starbucks, I saw two gray kittens just padding around, all dirty. At that time, they were half gray and half black, though their true colors were just a gorgeous light gray. I've never had a pet before since my parents wouldn't let me have one. I decided it was my only chance to experience owning a pet so I just took them. The taxi driver yelled impatiently at me and sighed when he saw the cats.

He charged me a extra five dollars and complained about the cats the whole ride. I didn't care - I was already in love and I decided to smuggle them into the boarding school, since they didn't allow any.

So that's the story of how I found my cats. They're both girls, and I named them Storm and Lilac, though I might change Lilac's name.

I was really nervous that my roommate would find out that I had pets in the school and tattle on me, but luckily I have a single room. Luck is in my favor then. I've made a lot friends, the friends that wouldn't tattle-tale on me but are always up to trouble. Better than nothing right? But still, I would never tell them my secret.

No one will ever know.

* * *

 **This was meant to be a 2,000 word chapter, but seeing as this isn't getting popular quick, I guess I'll update two times instead. I've already finished the other part of the chapter, but I split it in half so I won't spoil you guys. XD Who do you think this person is? Ha, it kind of obvious, but again, it's kind of not.**

 **Ice is awesome! A strip of meat stuck between your teeth is not! (until you rip it out.)**

 **School is starting on the 26th, so expect only one update per week!**

 **Today is 8/15. I'm updating on 8/16 or 8/17. So I finished this draft one to two days ago, but was too lazy to upload it.**

 **QUESTION OF THE DAY**

 **\- Would you vote Hillary Clinton for president or *finds random person that is also running for president* Jeb Bush? Or some other person?**

 **My answer: _I would vote for Hillary, because I think this is a great chance for a first female president. She did do some unforgivable things though, but I want a change. My brother saying that the next president should be male makes my opinion more unchangeable._**

 **Review and tell me what you think!**

 **-Silvie**


	9. Chapter 9: gαмιηg αηd gнσѕт кιттєηѕ

**The author(ess) is too lazy to count how many reviews and follows and fav.'s she/he got, so we'll just give the elder's 20 mice!**

* * *

 _A few weeks later..._

* * *

 **.:Ivypool's POV:.**

* * *

It's in the middle of September, and the leaves on the trees in the school are turning into a bright orange and brown. They look so cool – back home in California, the leaves on the trees stay green all year 'round unless they rot. It's about seventy degrees outside here, but it sprinkling a little even though it's not even cold.

So far, the whole school year is off to a great start. I was selected to be the school's band flute soloist for the concert that's in December, and I got to be first chair! That's so awesome! I wonder who the audience are. Maybe the whole school?

I'm not going to worry about that now, it's months away. Halloween isn't even here yet, and that's another month away. I heard that's there's going to be this thing called a "Halloween dance" a few days before Halloween, but it's not important enough for me. I have tons of homework and besides, no one is going to ask me out anyway.

As I walk to the library, there's a bunch of painted posters that reads "Spirit Week," and a whole bunch of crazy things that you might want to do to earn team spirit points. We total all the spirit points up each year, and whichever team has the most points will earn a prize of some sort. Next Wednesday's spirit thingie catches my eye. "Crazy hair day – dye it colors!" it reads. Hm, maybe I'll buy some dye on the weekends or whatever if I remember. I've always wanted to dye my hair, but my mom says that it's too weird.

Oh yeah, Mr. Dust gave us this syllabus that we were supposed to sign and hand it back to him two weeks before. I signed it, but then I glanced at random sentences and along one of those lines, it read "If I sign this, then everything I brought to school with me are Mr. Dust's now."

Luckily I signed it in pencil so I quickly erased my signature. A bunch of people in science signed it, but Mr. Dust was nice and let us go this time but no before saying that we should read things before we sign them.

It's after school on Wednesday, and I'm suppose to meet Breezepelt in the computer lab to play games. Don't worry, I'll still do my homework, but games keeps the stress off of your shoulders and I get more time search the room for their Wi-Fi password. I've already finsished my homework at lunch, since I had nothing better to do.

Breezepelt and I have played games in the computer lab a couple of times now. This time, we're playing agarpco which is a rip-off of agario but still fun. We have to go online to access the servers, so we just play in the computer lab. In agarpco, we can find each other easier so why not use that site?

I slip into the computer lab and ignore the annoyed look the librarian, Miss Mousefur, gives me as I trot heavily towards the computers.

"No running!" she calls after me.

Why no running? The worst the can happen is trip or knock someone or somethings over. It's not like you'll die or anything. Well, unless you fall into a trap door, but that's very unlikely.

Breezepelt's already sitting at the front of the lab, tapping away. I sit next to him, banging my fists on the keyboard when it wouldn't load. I refresh the page.

There, now it's fine.

"What server are you on?" I ask Breezepelt. He's wearing white basketball shorts, long black socks with a nike sign on them, and a black t-shirt. I like his style, maybe when I could steal – I mean borrow some clothes from him. I don't know why, but I like darker colors and casual wear for boys. I could never find any good clothes when my dad takes me shopping since the girls' clothing place contains a bunch of random things that would be degrading for me to wear to school. I mean super short neon colored shorts that look like underwear? Seriously.

But hey, I'm not going to borrow everything. Maybe just a jacket before winter. I only have two jackets that aren't very thick, but back then I thought that two jackets were enough to survive the winter. In California it's never really cold so the most you wear is a jacket, but the way Hollyleaf described winter in her home state, New York or whatever, the cold is extreme.

"I'm on Janus," Breezepelt answers. He names his cell "Badass" and was just a little bigger than the viruses now.

"Okay, my name's Poison Ivy," I say, typing the name in. I click play and I find him immediately since he's just above me.

 _Half hour later..._

Suddenly a gigantic cell that's named"Taylor Swift" eats us both in one split. I have the sudden urge to punch the computer screen.

"Too bad," Breezepelt sighs, getting up from his seat right after I do. The game was fun while it lasted, though I wish it would last longer next time.

"Did you do your homework yet?" I ask as we're on the way out of the computer lab. Now we're heading towards the direction of the boys' dorms and the single dorms.

"No," he replies, looking sullen. "And I forgot what's for math."

"Oh, I'm finished," I tell him. "See you later then."

I wave and jog back to my room, and stop outside it to get my keys out from my pocket. I hear a faint sound like a crying baby, and I look around. No baby. Actually, it kind of sounds like a cat. There it goes again.

I glance around again as the sound continues. No kitty, but man, it sounds close. I think abut searching for it, but I decided against it. I've heard stories of this ghost dog barking and luring people to where he becomes gigantic and eats them. This one is cat, but who knows – maybe it's a ghost kitty. I doubt it's a real cat since the principal doesn't allow pets inside the school.

I unlock the door to my room, taking one glance outside the door before closing it shut. It's probably nothing to worry about...I hope.

* * *

 **QUESTON OF THE DAY**

 **-What do you think of Millie? (the cat in warriors, of course.)**

 **My answer: _She's an okay cat, overly protective of Briarlight, but forgets her other kits. Well, maybe not forget, but she doesn't treat them all the same._**

 **By the way, I'm not racist, so there's going to be a few people that are African-Americans in this story. But Hollyleaf and Breezepelt are exceptions - they just have black hair and slightly tanned skin. M'kay?**

 **REVIEW! :3 Barbecue chips taste good!**

 **-Silver**


	10. Chapter 10: cнσcσℓαтє cσνєяєd ѕнιятѕ

**Again, too lazy, so I'm just going to donate 50 mice to the elders.**

* * *

 **.:Breezepelt's POV:.**

* * *

I walk in my room casually, startling my room-mate. I guess he forgot to unlock the door or something, but again, he's too lazy to do that anyway.

"Sup Breeze," he greets me, not looking up from his phone.

There's two beds in our room, and a tanned figure wearing a plain white T-shirt lies on the outer bed. He's busy texting or something, and man, it's loud.

"Can't you turn your phone on vibrate?" I sigh, not wanting to be deaf by the time school's over.

"Why is it that Snowtuft says that my room-mate's name is Fartcloud on FaceBook?" he asks, completely ignoring me.

My eyes narrow slightly to pretend that I don't know what Tigerheart's talking about but I guess he knows me well enough to know that I did say his name was Fartcloud. I still don't even know why I did that, but it was like a few weeks ago, so I've forgotten about that.

"So you did say that, right?" he asks, looking back at his phone. He grins as a loud ding goes off from his phone. "And where did you go off to? To hang out with your girlfriend or something?"

"Yeah, I said that," I admit, "and Ivypool's not my girlfriend, she's my gaming friend." It's no use lying to Tigerheart, since he figures out everything. That sucks, since I really like Ivypool, and he's going to figure it our sooner or later with his incredible stalking skills. Tigerheart laughs, starring back at his phone, probably amused by the comments on FaceBook. His phone rings a notification every few seconds.

"Breezepelt, your name is not Fartcloud," Tigerheart says sternly, completely ignoring my last sentence while putting away his phone even though it continues to sound with notifications. I guess I'll do it his way then.

"Yeah, I know that," I snap, going to the mini fridge and opening a can of coke with a loud crackle of metal. "I was just joking with them. Never thought they would take it so seriously." I pour the whole can in his mouth and throws it under the bed so Tigerheart wouldn't trip over it.

"Right," Tigerheart rolls his eyes. "And you better tell the gang that later"

"What gang?" I inquire, since I like asking questions. Tigerheart's gaze flickers back to me. "The gang of trouble-makers. Mapleshade, Snowtuft, Tigerstar, Thistle-something and some other guy. I heard Tigerstar was the one that set off the fire alarm third period PE."

Oh, I remember that. I was in third period math when suddenly there was this loud sound that almost made me deaf, not that Tigerheart's phone wouldn't do the trick.

"Yeah, but I don't give a fluff," I answer, throwing my backpack on the bed. The coke can I threw under the bed a few moments ago rolled out.

"Dude, you gotta stop doing that," Tigerheart sighs. "Your bed is going to be really dirty – actually it's already dirty, and I've already recycled all those cans for you since I want this room to be clean. Can't you at least put all those cans in one place? I should get paid for this!"

"Sorry," I grumble, "I'll put all my cans underneath my bed then." I don't see what's wrong with throwing it around, since the school forces us to clean our rooms every Friday.

"Better than nothing," Tigerheart replies. My eye catches a glimpse of a thin piece of paper on the floor near Tigerheart's bed. I walk over and pick it up.

"What's this?" I ask Tigerheart. There's pictures of spiders on it with a tad bit of glitter. Tigerheart glances at it quickly before looking back at his phone. "Those are spider tattoos. I bought them in the summer at this store since they looked cool, but then I got this nasty sunburn on my arms and it still hurts when I touch my skin," he says. "You can have them and use them in Halloween, I don't care."

There's this really big one that's four inches long, and I consider saving that one for when my frame grows more. I think I'll use the smaller spiders.

"Spiders are creepy," I tell him, not really meaning it. Tigerheart goes over to the closet on the far right and opens the door, probably to organize stuff or something.

I put the spider tattoos in my pocket. I'll look more deeply into what spider I want to put on myself when I get more time to. I turn to go and do my own stuff when I hear loud swearing behind me.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Tigerheart holds up a few light colored T-shirts that were stained in some kind of...brown mess.

"I forgot I had chocolate in there just in case I got hungry, and it melted on my beautiful shirts!" he wailed.

"Just lick it off," I tell him, grinning. The scent of chocolate and mint fills the room and I go over to see what kind of chocolate it is. What? I'm a sucker for anything sweet. I stroll over to the closet to see if he has any more chocolate that's not melted. Maybe I'll be lucky and he won't see me when I take a few.

Ghirardelli chocolate that's still in their wrappers and some chocolate that was supposed to remain in their foil wrappers, but melted and stained Tigerheart's clothes. Hm, cool.

"I have to go shopping later for clothes, which is torture since everything smells like garbage at first," Tigerheart mutters under his breath.

"I'll go with you to irritate, I mean, keep you company," I offer. Even if he says no, I'm still going with him so I could annoy the heck out him. Unlike all those dumb memes out there where it says "boys think shopping is torture" I think shopping is okay, as long as it doesn't take up the whole day. Besides, maybe there's a See's Candies shop where I can eat as many free samples as I want.

* * *

 **Hey guys - school is starting on the 26th...I think I mentioned that before? Anyways, I'm going to be very busy since I'm on the most homework giving team for 8th grade, and I probably won't have time to update muche, maybe one chapter per month or whatever. Or maybe all those homework stuff were rumors and I'll be able to update one chapter per week. I don't know. I'll try to get as many updates in before school starts, so yeah.**

 **-Silver**


	11. Chapter 11: вσяιηg вяєαкƒαѕт ѕcєηє

**You guys could go to my profile and find the link to my deviantart account if you want and see the pictures...(for Hollyleaf, Ivypool, Breezepelt, Dovewing, etc.)**

 **Sorry if you hate this chapter. Writing when you have a growing ball of anger inside you (because my brother got to eat more beef than me) doesn't make my writing better. Point out any mistakes, since I'm not proof-reading this.**

 **I plan to post this on 8/24/15. Right now is 8/22/15. I finished writing on 8/23/15. Or maybe I just want more reviews so I posted this on the 23rd.**

 **This chapter is lacking...stuff.**

* * *

 **.:Ivypool's POV:.**

* * *

first day of the weekend when I can do whatever I want.

Today was planned for gaming, but I remembered buying hair dye for spirit week. Dovewing reminded me yesterday because she wanted to buy a new comb and a bunch of other stuff since the one she brought here broke. After watching a bunch of rock music videos, I thought why not give hair dye a try? Those people in the videos looks pretty cool to me, and I wonder how I look like.

I'm lying in bed, hugging my blankets. Yes, hugging them. It's just like when you're little you have these super fluffy stuffed animals that help you sleep, but in my case, they're blankets. I can't live without my old green colored blanket. There's no other comfort like it – it's been with me through the dark ages (elementary school) and so on. Nothing can replace the texture and the scent of home on it.

When the word 'home' is said, most people would think of aromas such as Grandma's cookies or firewood, but my scent that I think of as 'home' is my blanket. The smell of cheap laundry detergent is sharp and piercing but it fades into comfort.

Anyway, I'm supposed to be leaving at nine to meet her at the lunch shelter, and right now is eight o'three. Just enough time to grab breakfast. I feel too lazy to get up and change, but wide awake to fall back into slumber.

 _Few years, I mean, minutes later..._

I get up finally, since the scene of my room is boring. I never had the chance to decorate the bland white walls, but there's absolutely no point since I'm only going to be living in this room for ten months.

I use the restroom and dress in blue shorts that have the word "awesome" written on the left side and a plain purple t-shirt under a dark brown hoodie since it's raining a little outside. Actually, I think I'm also going to bring an umbrella. I take the red umbrella that the school supplied for us students under the desk. It's small, so I can fit it in my pocket, since there's the pocket on my hoodie (where you're supposed to put your hands to look cool) that's really long.

I step into my black combat boots and pull on my hood since it' isn't really raining hard yet to put up an umbrella.

The cool feeling of rain on my hands is enough to keep me more alert than I have ever been before, like how coffee is to an average adult. I remember the one time that the coffee machine in the staff room or whatever broke, and the teachers were like grumpy zombies the whole day. The best part about it is that they forgot to even assign us homework. The scent of wet cement is just as good as close to my definition of the smell of home, but of course, my blanket always wins.

I trudge to the cafeteria and grab a few cups of orange and a tray of scrambled eggs since that's the only thing that looks appealing.

Picking the table that I usually sit with Hollyleaf and a few other friends, I plop down on the bench and shove the an egg down my throat since I wanted to read something on a comic website called "The Oatmeal."

I dig out my phone from my short's pocket and proceed shoving the last egg and gulping down my orange juice while reading something called turbulence.

There's this picture of an animated picture of a bald man sitting on a plane and suddenly there's turbulence. He takes out his phone, and a few minutes later when the turbulence is gone, he has a bunch of funny looking selfies on his phone.

I laugh out loud when I see a picture of that guy puking and screaming. I mean, it's not like he's a real life person vomiting real puke, it's just drawn out so it's not disgusting.

"Sup kid."

A tall dude walks by holding this clipboard professionally. He has messy brown hair and ice blue eyes that seem to have no emotion in them.

"Want to sign up for robotics to build robots? Of course you want to. Sign here and you get cookies tomorrow at seven at night," he says handing me a pen. I stare him, narrowing my eyes. What in the world is robotics? But who cares, he says if I sign that piece of paper, I get cookies tomorrow. Maybe there's going to be chocolate chip ones? I like the sugar ones the best.

"Where do I sign?" I ask after a moment before grabbing the pen.

The guy shrugs. "Where do you want to sign? I suggest to sign under that name," he points to the name, "Hawkfrost" printed neatly in grown-up writing. I hesitate. Who the heck is Hawkfrost? And why is getting cookies so complicated! Can't he just give me cookies now?

"Hawkfrost leads the best group," he tells me. "He's awesome. Sign under his name."

Hm, he says this Hawkfrost I awesome? Well, I guess I'll sign under someone awesome and get cookies tomorrow. Win-win, right?

I sit down again, wondering about what kind of cookies they're going to have. The guy walks away and starts asking bothering another group of people.

I tap on the camera app on my phone and scroll through my pictures since there isn't anything else to do. A beach. Uh-huh, okay.

"Hey Ivy!" a voice rings behind me. I don't bother to turn around, since that person is already coming up in front of me. It's Dovewing and her room-mate Icecloud.

Dovewing's wearing a bright red jacket, a gray t-shirt and white cut-offs with flats. Wow, she's really got style. Icecloud is just wearing the casual, blue sweater and jeans.

"You done?" asks Dovewing. She continues before I could even register what she's saying. "Let's go then! Icecloud is coming with us since I'm making her!"

"Okay then," I sigh, shoving my phone back into my shorts. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

 **.:Breezepelt's POV:.**

* * *

"Wake up punk!"

I groan and slowly blink open my eyes as someone yells in my ear. I hate Tigerheart.

Just as my eyes adjust to the sunlight that is pouring through the windows.

Tigerheart's already dressed in khaki pants and some old t-shirt that isn't covered with chocolate. Wait...that's the shirt he wore yesterday. Whatever.

"I'm up," I inform my room-mate, wishing he would disappear. Tigerheart always wakes me up by yelling at me.

"Yeah, I know," Tigerheart responds, "get up. We're going to a random clothing store, grab some shirts, go to Staples, and play with their electronics on their office chairs that's on sale. I heard that they're really comfortable. Get dressed, and hurry up so I don't have to go to breakfast and have you show up later to embarrass me in front of my siblings."

He then jumps on his bed and starts looking through his phone.

I hurry and get dressed in red basketball shorts and a barf green t-shirt even though it's raining outside. Well, not exactly raining, but it is kind of raining since I can see the droplets falling clearly form the sky.

 _Few moments later..._

"I'm all ready to go," I announce, "race you there!"

I grab my wallet, shove it in my shorts pocket, and run the heck out of the room. Right after that, I hear heavy footsteps trailing behind me.

I grin to myself. No way is he going to beat me. I'm faster than everyone.

I jog – yes, jog past signs that says not to do what I'm going right now and burst through the door to the cafeteria.

Ah, the whole place smells great. I don't bother to get a tray and just picked giant blueberry muffin up. Tigerheart steps in the room, panting heavily just as I take a bite out of my muffin. I feel a bit thirsty so I grab a few cartons of apple juice before walking back out of the cafeteria and finding an empty table at the lunch shelter.

Oh yeah, Tigerheart wants me to sit with him today since he wants me to go to the shopping center with him in case he got broke and needed a few extra dollars to buy ice cream or something. Well, I guess I'll find him later, since he's so slow.

No. I hear someone coming behind me and I turn around to see who it is. I see a someone with blond hair with bright red streaks. It's Mapleshade. She looks bored as she holds a clipboard to me.

"Wanna join robotics? Building robots is really fun, and we get to eat free snacks everyday we meet for it," she says. The word snacks makes me perk up in interest. Free food is awesome!

She hands over the clipboard over to me. "Sign your name under my name, Fartcloud."

My face reddens as Mapleshade says the name Fartcloud. My name isn't Fartcloud, and she knows it, though she's just waiting for me to sign the paper to know my real name.

I take the pen and sign it under a random person's name that isn't Mapleshade, so she'll never figure out my real name.

"Done," I grin as I hand back the clipboard. She glances once at the paper and shrugs, walking away to make other people sign it. She stops and hands it over to some other guy. I peer around her head to see that it's Tigerheart, who's holding a chocolate doughnut with sprinkles on one hand and a pen on the other. He jotted something down.

"Hey kid," Tigerheart yelled as he spotted me right after the red and blonde haired girl disappeared towards another crowd. "Hurry up."

I obey, since Tigerheart's scary when he's mad – no wait, he scary even when he's sleeping. He leads me over to some random people, a boy and a girl.

"So guys, this is my stupid room-mate, Fartcloud, I mean, Breezepelt," Tigerheart says, pointing a finger at me. "We're going to go out to buy stuff and I'm bringing him with me as back-up money."

His sister, I think her name is Dawnpelt rolls her eyes at me. I heard that she rolls her eyes a lot. Tigerheart's brother, Flametail is nicer. He ignores me, but at least he doesn't do the sarcastic stuff that Tigerheart's sister does.

"Okay bye," I say, finishing my last carton of apple juice. I turn to Tigerheart. "Do we go yet?"

"Yeah, let's go," he says I follow him. Our pace gets faster and faster, so it's kind of starting to become a race. At the end, I beat him because I'm awesomer than him.

* * *

 **Stuff about what these people do in shopping will come next chapter, okay peoples?**

 **QUESTION OF THE DAY**

 **-There is no question. Just describe your appearance in real life so I know how you look like since I'm curious and all that kind of stuff.**

 **My answer: a skinny (the with no fat kind) of kid that is five foot three with shoulder length black hair, oval shaped face, broad shoulders, tanned skin, flat nose, thick eyebrows, dark brown eyes, poiny-ish ears, and a poker face that somehow looks like a frown.**

 **-Sil.**


	12. Chapter 12: ѕωιƒтιє ℓιƒє

**.:Foxleap's POV:.**

* * *

The bells rings for 1st period, and I head into Mr. Dust's science room. The door is already open, and I remember him saying "You just walk in. You don't wait outside the door – you kids are ninth graders, not one of those despicable and whiny 8th graders." To be honest, I do take offense to that, since he probably said the same thing to the sophomores now last year.

Yes, last year. The school recruits only freshmen, but once you enter the boarding school, it is _recommended_ that you return to the school over and over again until you graduate. Recommended as it "you have to or you have to fill out a bunch of stupid grown-up papers that don't even make sense."

So I enter the room. People pile in a few moments later, filling up all the seats in the room.

"Hello Thunders and the people in the other teams! Though Thunder is the best team," Mr. Dust bellows as he throws down a newspaper that was hiding his face earlier. I swear – that teacher has a obsession with newspapers. The one that he was just holding up was outdated, published in 2012, and the headlines screamed "The End of the World." How misleading...the world hasn't ended, I'm still alive, and it's 2016.

Mr. Dust never takes role, which is good. I hate having to say "I'm here" or in the case of my history teacher, Mrs. Sandy, "Good morning/afternoon Mrs. Sandy." There's absolutely no point in taking role, just assume everyone's here and get going. The teachers that take role *cough*cough* Mrs. Sandy *cough*cough* spent the whole first day where we got to go meet the teachers taking role. And we were all there. I helpfully suggested that they should do a head count instead, but the teachers just yelled at me.

"Alright you people!" boomed Mr. Dust after a moment's pause to make stuff more dramatic (duh). I think that the first day he had a cough or something like that, so he couldn't be loud as heck.

"So the first thing we do today is on how to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Mr. Dust continued, passing out white index cards to each person. "Give complete instructions."

He rolled the word _complete_ long enough for the smarter people to know what he's saying. I'm not dumb, but I consider myself about average since I didn't know what the heck he's talking about.

A girl with jet black hair with a brown highlights raised her hand and Mr. Dust calls on her after giving her the glare.

"What do you mean by complete?" she questions. I'm sitting in the back of the room, so I can see that she has a book on her knees. A heard a few people shoot a glance over at the girl with her book, but no one gave her away. Yet.

"I mean complete as in complete," Mr. Dust says after staring at her for a long time. I can see that's she's kind of uncomfortable, but she hides it. I know that if I were in her shoes, I would just melt and cover my face. I mean it in both sayings – me literally being in her shoes and me being in her place.

"What did you do this summer, Hazeltail?" Mr. Dust states, as if it's not a question, and instead, a sentence. The girl, Hazeltail or whatever, stares at the teacher for a moment.

"I became fat, ate food, and went to a Taylor Swift concert," she replies cheerfully. Hazeltail closes her book shut when Mr. Dust stops and glances at the clock across the room.

"You know, I wonder if Taylor Swift would still have songs to write about if she stops dating," Mr. Dust scoffs. "She sucks." Who the hell is Taylor Swift? And what does dating have to do with music anyway? Oh well, it's Tail Swift's problem.

Mr. Dust walks away, going over to his desk probably to read more outdated newspapers. Hazeltail raises her chin defiantly, her stance rigid. This Tally Swipe must be a really great person then. I should search that name up on google.

"Taylor Swift is awesome, you dimwit," she mutters, but Mr. Dust doesn't seem to hear it. I came up with the conclusion has kind of deaf, since I could hear it fine. Hazeltail bends down to start writing on her index card.

I look down on my index card, and wonder what complete instructions are. I think it's just instructions on how to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Easy.

 **\- First, you grab a knife and dip it in the peanut butter jar**

 **\- Then, you take it out with a lot of peanut butter on it and spread it one piece of bread**

 **\- Repeat instructions for the jelly**

 **\- Slam the bread together and eat it**

I'm pretty sure I did it right, and is finished already, but why are the other people still writing? Maybe they're just slow. I remember in troll face memes where the character, Derp, finishes his test before other people did and sits there waiting for the other people to finish. Then after it's too late, he figures out there was a back side of the test.

I flip my index card over. Nothing, just a blank white space to draw or write your name. Am I forgetting something?

I just wait until the bell rings to turn in my card.

* * *

 **I lied. This chapter isn't about shopping for stuff, so ha ha. Now, the timeline is a little strange, so let's put it here – this is a look to the future. Whereas it is Saturday for Ivypool and all the other people (in the last chapter) the boring shopping scene that's going to be in the next chapter has already happened. And the robotics meet, but I'll worry about that later.**

 **Also, see my profile. Or if you're to lazy to do that, just PM me if you want to proofread my essays for school. There are hard times ahead of me, and I've had like three essays already during my first two weeks. :/**

 **QUESTION OF THE DAY**

 _ **Who is your most hated female character in warriors? Male? (I know I've already asked who's your most hated character, but this time, I thought it'll be more interesting this way.) (To me, there's no such thing as gender, but to many other people, it makes a HUGE difference. :P)**_

 **Bye, chickens are awesome, see you next week or month or whenever I update.**

 **-Silver**


	13. Chapter 13: мαcαяσηι αηd cнєєsє

**:..:Breezepelt's POV:..:**

* * *

Tigerheart drags me to Best Buy, a few miles away from Warriors Boarding School. How did we get there? Taxi, of course. I had to pay the taxi fee, which sucked because now I've just thrown away a few perfectly good bags of chips that I could've bought and eaten.

It's raining hard out, and I've forgot to bring an umbrella so I sprint to store without waiting for Tigerheart. I, for one, don't know what I'm supposed to do when I enter, since I've never been to a Best Buy and don't know what to expect. Maybe it's like a Black Market? Or maybe it's this place where the sell you a bunch of junk. It's called Best Buy after all.

There's an abundance of cashier areas as I burst in, shaking rain out of my hair like a dog. A few people cast me dirty glances, but I genuinely don't give a chicken.

I look past the long line of people with umbrellas and fixed my eyes on a bunch of mini IPads behind them. So this must be an electronic store, hm?

I head on over to a laptop and start searching stuff on google. Cats? They're awesome. Dogs? They're awesome too.

A bunch of TVs starts talking about the weather, saying that it's 60 degrees Fahrenheit out and that it's pouring right now, just like what happens when your hose breaks while you're watering the front lawn in a hot, sunny day while you have the hose directed in front of your face.

* * *

:. **Third Person**.:

* * *

"So...what'd you want to do?" asked Toadstep as his sister Rosepetal was painting her fingernails with little pink hearts in his room. There was a half-eaten plate of macaroni and cheese in-between the siblings.

"Don't know, a lot of people are out today, so maybe ruin their clothes or something?"

"No, that's boring, let's do...actually, wait. Ruin their clothes? Lame, but still...," Toadstep trailed off, deep in thought.

"Yep," Rosepetal replied as she finally finished painting the right number of hearts on her fingernails. She spread them apart to dry them.

"Okay, but I get to choose the person then," said Toadstep, with an imaginary lightbulb appearing over his head. "Let's ruin Dovewing's clothes."

"Dovewing?" Rosepetal cocked her head to the side. "Why? Do you hate her?"

"She's a goody-two-shoe and tattled that I was cheating on this test," Toadstep mumbled. "Just do it."

* * *

 **...Ten minutes later...**

* * *

Rosepetal picked the lock to Dovewing's room and dumped her half-eaten macaroni and cheese thingie and dumped it inside a few sparkly t-shirts so that when Dovewing wore them, she should discover that there was cheese inside her shirts after she put them on. Ingenius, right?

Then Rosepetal ran out of the disgustingly perfumy scented room, because it was really hard to breathe in there.

* * *

 **The end...**

 **Of Dovewing's sparkly clothes.**

* * *

 **Rushed? I agree with you. Short chapter, but this was a make-up one that no one's going to read.**

 **I miss exagerrating how mean the teachers are without having a goody-two-shoe friend pointing out that they really don't whack people with sticks and stomp on the floor when they're angry. :(**

 **I hate my teachers.**

 **-Sil.**

 _Please go read Graystripe's Diary by me. :3_


	14. Chapter 14: ѕнσρριηg αηd ριzzα

**This is a rewrite of the last chapter, since not many of you guys liked it. The change begins where Ivypool and Dovewing finish lunch in Pizza Hut. I hope this is much more interesting. But again, I have to do a reading journal. -_-**

* * *

 **.:Ivypool's POV:.**

* * *

Dovewing and I had been trailing around in this shopping center for a while now, Dovewing dragging me to this place where they sell super girly T-shirts with purple glitter on them. Some of the shorts look good, but the texture of it feels wrong. It's just...fake. Besides, they have fake pockets. What's the use of unusable pockets anyway? Icecloud has disappeared, because she spotted some of her other friends and decided to hang out with them. It's fine by me.

Okay, so Dovewing's carrying giant bags of clothes and make-up while I'm just using my umbrella like a cane that old people use to balance themselves. Fun, right?

A See's Candy store comes into view, and I immediately run towards it. It's empty except for a few random people that were looking at the vanilla lollipops and boxes of chocolates that cost like twenty bucks. Why buy chocolate when you can get stuff for free?

"Ivypool, wait!" Dovewing shouts as she bursts into the store. I ignore her and peer through the glass case where they have all the chocolate. Mint, caramel, regular and...meat loaf? I wonder what the meat loaf tastes like, but I still like the mint ones.

"Can I try the mint and meat loaf?" I ask the cashier lady. She nods and gives the chocolate to me. Awesome! I pop the meat loaf in my mouth, wondering if there was really meat loaf in it. There was one, but it still tasted good.

"Caramel truffle please?" Dovewing asks sweetly. The cashier smiles and hands a caramel truffle to her. What a goody-two-shoe. Oh well, as long as she doesn't do better in school than me, I'm okay.

We exit out of the store, me just finishing my mint chocolate. Why is there no more? I heard that people add this chemical into the chocolate so it makes you addicted.

"Where are we going next?" I ask Dovewing. She points to the exit. Finally.

It's pouring outside, raining dripping down from the roofs and soaking up dirt so it turns into mud. I couldn't help but notice the scent of wet cement like I always do. It seems so different in Washington than California. Probably because of the car pollution back home. I open my umbrella for Dovewing to use because I don't really mind the feeling of rain on my head.

Dovewing groans as we stop in front of a huge puddle that's way to big to jump over. I walk over the puddle, drenching my boots in the process. Boots are easy to clean for me.

"I don't want to get my jeans dirty!" she cries. I roll my eyes. You just wash it out or something, because it's just jeans.

I feel my stomach growling. Food. There's a Pizza Hut ten feet away. Dovewing has taken a short detour around the puddle, but least she's not complaining anymore.

"We're going in there to eat pizza, okay?" I tell her, heading in before she could respond.

Overall, it was a great day, only because I got free chocolate samples and got to eat lots of pizza. Did you know that Pizza Hut replaced the tomato sauce with barbecue sauce on one of the pizzas? No? Well, who cares. It tastes amazing.

As we finished eating lunch and wiped our mouths with napkins (I wiped it with my sleeve) we shuffle out of the exit and into the tiny parking lot. I can't help noticing one car taking up two spaces which really annoyed me for some reason, and suddenly a light bulb appeared over my head.

No, not literally. It's that I got an idea.

"Ivypool! What are you doing?" Dovewing yells at me as I sprint to a hardware store right across the street. She starts to follow.

"No, no, no! You stay there until I get back!" I shout over my shoulder, trying to ignore a loud honk that came from a nearby Honda. _Jeez, why won't cars shut up? Can they shut up?_

I push open the door to the store, hitting my knee immediately on a nearby table. Swearing, I ignored the throbbing pain and glanced around to find something that I can use.

I grab a box of chalk. Four dollars in total. I have about thirty bucks in my pocket, so I don't really care. I just hope it's worth what I'm going to do. If not, then I lost four perfectly good bags of chips that I could buy in the future.

A small box of something that says white hair dye interests me, but I don't have time to decided whether I want the color or not. Better buy it before regretting not buying it. I can always pickpocket Dovewing's purse, right? I head towards the counter where the cashier is sitting.

Cost in total – Seven bucks. The open the door to exit the hardware store and step outside. There's bells on door, but it doesn't work. How useless.

Dovewing's holding the umbrella, waiting for me in the parking lot. I nod to her before I set off to work. In a few minutes I'm done.

It's a beautiful work of art – a masterpiece. Although the rain will undoubtfully wash it away, there's huge letters written in chalk that says "jackass parking" with arrows pointing to the car that took up two spaces. I hate it when people only think of themselves and steal all the parking spaces. Wouldn't you be annoyed at that too? If you just glare at it and walk away, that person driving isn't going to change their habits. Do something about it and force them to change.

Spray paint. After I bold the message more in chalk, I dig m phone out from my jeans are take a picture of what I did. Awesome!

Dovewing's not noticing anything – she's scrolling through her phone. That what everyone does nowadays, right? It's better this way, she'll probably tell me to erase the message being the good-natured person she is. I, on the other hand, have a different opinion. I want to tell others what I think harshly so they don't do it again. I hope.

 ***(*)***

We head back to school, Dovewing going to the girls' dorms while I run to the single dorms. Then I played games all the way before the dinner announcement is heard.

The boys' and girls' dorms are really loud. That's because they has room-mates and stuff. The single dorms are cool, since it's quiet. It's great really, no one you have communicate with.

 _Meow._

Except for ghost cats. The reek hit me before I could see it.

One more step and I would've crushed a nice large pile of dung.

* * *

 **A little charade, about me in school, okay?**

 _ **Everyone is correcting their partners' word wise books.**_

 _ **Dumb kid that sits next to me (let's all her Dummy, okay?): marks the word malevolent wrong**_

 _ **Me: What the hell are you doing you insane retard! That's a word!**_

 _ **Dummy: No, it isn't!**_

 _ **Me: It's right dumbhead.**_

 _ **Dummy: *ignores me and continues to mark everything on the page wrong***_

 _Bell rings_

 _ **Me: I hope you die a horrible death you bastard!**_

* * *

 **I apologize for all the mild swear words in this, it's just that in English this is exactly what happened (I probably got an F on the grammar book since I didn't know that someone was going to correct it while just doing my best), and I'm in a bad mood since the teacher also appears to have lost my first reading journal that I've spent hours on.**

 **Review. I've finished three fourths of the next chapter.**

 **-Silver**


	15. Chapter 15: ѕαηιкѕ αηd тнυg ℓιƒє

**.:Hazeltail's POV:.**

* * *

Math is boring. I mean it genuinely. It's only fun when I do the problems right. Unfortunately, I always forget the negative sign for some reason, and it's so easy!

"Hey guys! Take out last night's homework in the workbook so I can come by and stamp it. After that, we'll review the test we took yesterday!" Mrs. Bright called cheerfully, sitting at her desk and updating our grades. Shoot, what if I got a horrible score on the test! Oh well, Mrs. Bright is nice so she'll probably let me retake it.

Now you may have already thought of how Mrs. Bright might look like. Yes, she gorgeous, for those of you who might be wondering. Probably an American, with a sharp, angular nose and tanned skin with long, straight blond or black hair that wears a long poka-dotted dress with high heels. Well, you're wrong if you thought of her like that. Mrs. Bright is actually Japanese, and has high cheekbones and pale skin. She wears a short black skirt, up to her knees and a pink T-shirt. Her hair is dark brown shoulder-length hair that has russet highlights in them. Her hair looks like springs with the faint curls near her shoulder that bounces gently when she strolls to the far corner where a bunch of papers are at and picks them up.

Oh, poop!

"I've graded these already and put the scores I my grade book," chirped Mrs. Bright, "you all did very well, aside from a few people that failed. The retake will be next Thursday."

Maybe I'm one of the few people that failed because I forgot to add the negatives and check my work.

Mrs. Bright started to pass all the papers out, but on one of the papers, she glanced at it in disapproval. Maybe it's mine?

No, thankfully it isn't. She takes the paper that she was staring at in the back and resumed passing the tests back out.

"Hazeltail."

Mrs. Bright smiled at he as she turned my test upside down. Is that a good thing? Or is that an evil smile?

I'm afraid to flip it around to see my grade, so I leave it like that.

"Okay," Mrs. Bright sighed, turning on the eno-board. "What I'm about to show you is a paradigm of what _not_ to do on one of my tests."

She placed someone's test underneath the light thing for everyone to see.

The test is full of pictures and scribbles – on the side of the test, the person wrote "too cool for school." There's no numbers or any answers, but what there was on the front page is a large sanik face and messily drawn paw prints.

"This is not tolerable," Mrs. Bright said between gritted teeth. "I am not grading this, because _Foxleap_ , since you didn't spend time on my test, why should I spend my valuable time grading your test for you?"

Foxleap. Who the hell is this guy?

Mrs. Bright flipped the paper over. Almost immediately, everyone snickered.

If you search up "Thug life" on Google, it'll most likely show you a picture of a circle with sunglasses and a cigarette sticking out of it's mouth. That's exactly what was drawn on the paper.

"Look!" Mrs. Bright shrieked, "he even drew someone smoking! Do you think this is appropriate for class?"

There's more sanik faces on the top of the paper, and a few numbers written down.

"No, of course it isn't appropriate! Foxleap, you're getting detention."

Mrs. Bright hastily scribbled something down on a piece of a pink half-sheet. "Go turn this into the office."

A red brown-ish hair boy in the back row sauntered to the front of the room and snatched it out of Mrs. Bright's hand.

"Okay, I'll go give this to the office dummies," he replied cheerfully. Foxleap started to dash out of the room.

"So Foxleap, are you going to draw all over my tests again?" Mrs. Bright asked, turning off the lighting gears. Everyone is silent.

"Maybe," he replied without hesitation.

"No! You get back here!" Foxleap reluctantly obeyed her and slowly staggered to Mrs. Bright, who was glaring daggers at him with genuine disapproval.

"Call your parents now."

Everyone gasped. Well, everyone except me. When a teacher from a public school tells you to call your parents, it's no big deal except that your parents would just yell at you for no reason. But for boarding school...that's another story. Foxleap could get expelled. Well, not my problem, I'm not the one doing anything, although I hope he doesn't, so they'll be something to laugh at in algebra.

Foxleap quickly dialed the numbers. Mrs. Bright stood there watching him like a hawk while tapping a foot on the floor.

"Hello?" he asked loudly. "What? Huh?"

"Foxleap, let me have the phone," Mrs. Bright ordered. Foxleap did what she told him to do, but I can't help but feel that something's going to happen.

"What? What'd you mean you don't know Foxleap?"

This cannot be happening. I swivel my head around to turn to at the russet haired boy's expression, but he remains still, emotionless. What's happening then? Oh wait...he's smirking.

Mrs. Bright slammed the phone down on the table.

"Foxleap. Go to the office. Actually go there, _please_."

And that's how the most boring class, Algebra one second period, became the most interesting class ever.

* * *

 **What do you guys think Foxleap did after he gave the phone to Mrs. Bright?**

 **What do you think Hazeltail got on her test? (score out of 25.)**

 **By the way, I know this is a few chapters back, but the unknown POV has nothing to do about the names of the cats.**

 **-Silver**


	16. Chapter 16: ѕιηg

**Millie is not Blossomfall's mom in this fic.**

 **Blossomfall is kind of transgender, except he knows that he really is a boy.**

 **Blossomfall is a freshman, and her/his siblings are both juniors. Briarlight hasn't broken anything on her body yet, and neither does Mrs. Bright have the scar, but may or may not have one soon.**

* * *

Blossomfall heard laughter behind him, probably because the probably one of the people behind him stuck another glue-stick on some unknowing kid's hair. He glanced behind him to see who their next victim was, but something shifted on his head and clattered onto the blue floor. Of course, down there was a bright yellow glue-stick.

He shrugged, bending over to pick the glue-stick up. Finders keepers. The guys behind him were already moving onto something else, like singing.

"'cause I know she'll be the death of me," a kid with jet-black hair sang, with a bunch of people laughing at him. "She told me no worry, blah blah blah!"

"Dude, you sound so out of tune," complained a boy with golden-ish streaks in his chocolate brown hair.

"No, I don't!" protested the guy that was just singing. "I sound just like Harry Styles in One Direction!"

A girl with dyed white streaks in her hair sitting in next to one of them peeked behind her shoulder and snickered.

"Yeah, you sound so much like Harry Styles," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Not that I listen to One Direction anyway, but I'll bet you a million bucks that he's way better than you."

Blossomfall thinks her name's Ivypool, but sucks at names. The person who sits beside him is Minnowtail, but Blossomfall has never spoke to her even once in his life.

"Ivypool, you can't even sing!"

"Well, you can't sing shit either."

"Breezepelt, you suck," another boy with russet brown hair interrupted loudly. "I can sing way better than you!"

"The heck Foxleap, you tr-"

"But I'm only human!" Foxleap shouted in an attempt to imitate Christina Perri's voice, "and I bleed when I fall down, 'cause I'm only human, and I crash when I break down!" He went quiet for a moment, pondering what the next lyrics were. "Your socks are in my heart, knives stuck in my head, you build me up and I fall apart."

He sang it _WAY_ out of tune, but since it was so loud and random, everyone laughed. He was supposed to be the funny guy, since yesterday a few police cruisers pulled up in front of the school, saying that someone called them there while the Algebra teacher, Mrs. Bright, explained everything. Poor teacher.

The science teacher, Mr. Dust, in the far corner was so absorbed in reading his newspaper that he didn't bother to get up and tell them all to shut up.

"He sings way better than you!" Ivypool laughed.

"Again, you don't even know how to sing," Breezepelt complained. "I'm going to sing my heart out again."

"This is the ice-cold, Michelle broom...um, the white-gold. This is the blah blah blah blah blah blah my masterpiece," he tried to sing, obviously not knowing the correct lyrics.

The attempt made everyone laugh.

"I want to sing now!" the brown hair boy with golden streaks in his hair called out. Everyone became quiet as the boy stood up on his desk.

"So I'm just going to sing something that I heard at lunch when the stupid teachers turned the stereo on..."

"Just get on with it!" some random chick named Heathertail shouted. Random people were all around here in science, so it was no big deal.

"Fine," the boy glared at the girl with purple contact lenses. "Though the words won't be right."

"Of course not," Heathertail scoffed, "you're way to stupid to memorize anything." The boy responded by sticking a special finger out at her as he stood up on his table.

"I fell asleep in a homeless place, and fell asleep in a _HOMELESS_ place!"

"It's 'I fell _in love_ in a _hopeless_ place,' dumbass!" Ivypool laughed, shoving the bronze haired boy, almost making him fall off his desk if he hadn't caught himself.

"It sounded like homeless," he muttered, sitting back down. He quickly glanced back up and turned to Blossomfall. "Hi! You wanna sing? Why are you so quiet?"

Blossomfall quickly ducked his head, not wanting to be the center of attention. "No thanks. Tell Heathertail to sing or something."

He whispered the last part so no one could hear him, not that they heard him when he said the first sentence anyway.

"She said that she wants to sing!" The bronze haired boy assumed, and gestured him to jump up on his desk, even though Blossomfall kept shaking his head.

"C'mon! It's fun!"

Blossomfall stayed put, starring at everyone wide-eyed. They starred back, waiting for something interesting to happen.

"But I don't want to sing. I can't sing," he said a bit louder. But he got up and sat on his desk anyway, since that's what everyone else was doing. People still waited in expectation.

Blossomfall remembered the time he though he had finally mastered he art of singing just like Amy Lee, but when he recorded everything, it sounded way off, way too high, way out of tune.

"Oh my StarClan, everyone's so quiet!" Mr. Dust gasped from his seat, "even though everyone's abusing the desks. Get off, you ignorant people."

Saved by the scary science teacher.

* * *

 **Nothing happened at all in this chapter. It's just that stuff is still in the intro section. Blah blah blah.**

 **Last chapter was the Foxleap dialed the wrong number in the phone when he was supposed to call his parents. The wrong number as in '911.' And of course, he never went to the office, so yeah.**

 **I know you may think that I haven't been paying enough attention to the reviews, but I'm so excited that we made it over 100! The 125th reviewer will get a prize of their choice, and I'll announce whatever the prizes are when we get close to 125 reviews. If I don't forget. :D**

 **Also, I've published a one-shot Book of Exotic Tales, so please read that since they may have a few warriors boarding school scenes.**

 **QUESTION - _Give me the definition of an idiom and three examples, because I don't know what it is and can't search it up on Google, since it's blocked. Yes, I'm using you guys as an advantage! :3_**

 **Oh, and nyan kitty is a pop tart.**

 **-Silver ~=[,,_,,]:3**


	17. Chapter 17: тнє cσƒƒєє ѕнσρ

**Took my own experience about being mistaken for female, online and in real life. And then I altereded it into something quite interesting. I hope. - THIS IS RELIGION-ISH. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE ABOUT PEOPLE SPEAKING ABOUT DARKFORNAINS-**

* * *

 **Millie is not Blossomfall's mother. This is boarding school, which means a lot of things will be messed up, but the real parents are at whatever state or country the children came from. (Human)**

 **Oh, and DarkFornain isn't a religion. It's made up.**

* * *

 **-:.:Third Person:.:-**

* * *

 **:::Robotics Meeting:::**

"I am _male_ ," Blossomfall insisted, trying to keep his tears in from frustration. He was not going to talked to like this.

"You know, you can't just talk to a boy and then say you are a boy," Mapleshade replied, letting out a throaty laugh before she started coughing again. "Silly freshmen, you don't know the difference between reality and imagination."

"Yeah, when he finds out, he gonna be pissed," Thistleclaw said. He grabbed an orange juice carton and opened it on both sides.

Everyone who had signed up for robotics had been meeting afterschool every Tuesday in the cafeteria, in which the discussed programming and all that stuff. They were all sitting in a circle, oval-ish thing, and her discussing the matter about Blossomfall's gender instead of the robot that they were going to build.

"I, for one, agree with Blossomfall," Ivypool said without much emotion. She had a bag of barbecue chips on her lap, trying not to spill the chips onto the cold cafeteria floor. "It's her, -his opinion, and Blossomfall knows who he is better than how much you know him."

"Who's he?" asked Thornclaw, directing the question to Brokenstar while wrestling with Antpelt over the last Caprisun juice thingie. Antpelt finally gave up because he was too tired to fight and let Thornclaw enjoy his hard earned juice.

"Dummy, it's Maggot-"

"I'm not DarkFornain," Blossomfall interrupted, "but I know what gender I am, and your religion is never going to change my beliefs."

Silence filled the room before Brokenstar started saying whatever garbage he needed to say.

"It doesn't matter if you're DarkFornain or not," he retorted, "all other religions like the (-insert random religion-) just sit there while being boring. If everyone were a DarkFornain, everything would be awesome."

It wasn't nice to insult other religions like that, and everyone, including Brokenstar knew it.

"Well, I can say the same thing for you," Ivypool huffed, glaring at Thistleclaw and Brokenstar. "How would you like it if others insulted your beliefs? It sounds just as harsh as what you said, and it doesn't make sense on how you guys say that we don't have the power to say that whatever you believed in is fake, while you guys can.

"Don't shove your religion down other's throats, but do believe in what you believe. Everyone will respect your opinions, but everyone will expect the same respect back," Birchfall said, munching on the last few chocolate chip cookies. He stopped when everyone started starring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Blossomfall murmured, answering the question that wasn't directed to him. Everyone could see that he was upset. He slung his backpack over his shoulder after grabbing a few bags of chips so he could bring his belongings to him room. "I'm leaving here early, since no one respects my opinions."

That wasn't totally true, because there were some people that had defended him, but it was close enough. He slammed the cafeteria door shut before heading out towards and sprinting to his room to drop his stuff in there. He was going out.

* * *

Blossomfall trudged through the streets as water splashed up from beneath his feet, careful not to slip and fall down. Rain was pouring, and he hadn't thought to bring an umbrella, so of course now he was completely drenched. It would be a miracle if he didn't get sick or die before then.

It felt good, better than the hot sunny Californian days where it rarely rained, even in the winter. It was the same weather, same sauna feeling every day there.

He sat down on a cool, hard bench that was painted light blue and had water all over it. It didn't matter if he got his butt wet. It didn't matter that he received a C on the last test in math of the first quarter. It didn't matter if he was second row, third chair in orchestra. And of course, it didn't matter what these DarkFormation people preached about how he was supposed to accept his _real_ gender and live on, as if he hadn't already.

" _She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere to far for us to find,"_

The sound of music came from a store a few feet away. Blossomfall barely paid it any attention. Music didn't matter now.

" _Forgotten the taste and smells, of a world that she's left behind,"_

Cars rushed past him, either honking loudly, ignoring him, or the passengers in the back waving happily as they saw the poor, drenched gir-, boy on the bench.

 _They probably think I'm a homeless runaway child,_ Blossomfall thought bitterly as a woman in a raincoat with a large yellow umbrella and black rain boots averted her eyes from the teenage boy on the bench. Across the street, a horde of the "popular" girls led by Millie were screaming something about thunder and squeezing into a green taxi. Blossomfall had the urge to stick his middle finger out at them, except they wouldn't see it. It was no big deal, because he was sure that it didn't matter to them.

His fingers were frozen and stiff, face numb from the cold air, and his breath billowed out of his mouth that he gave a small half-smile to no one in particular as his thoughts went back to when he was little, pretending he was a dragon. Both of his feet were soaked in dirty rainwater that had flooded his shoes. How had it happened? Stepping into puddles was just like running on sand at the beach. They sneak into your shoes.

There wasn't anything to do, and Blossomfall wondered why he had ran all the way from school to this large plaza where a the owner of the coffee shop named "The Coffee Shop" and the bench he was sitting on next to played super loud rock or pop-rock music.

"Sup."

Blossomfall glanced up dejectedly, assuming that it was just some random kid speaking to his friend as he caught up to them. Sadly, it wasn't. It was this kid with dark brown hair with golden streaks in them that Blossomfall undoubtfully recognized from school, but couldn't find a name. Iron Man?

Or...realization sank in just like how fast old people hit cats with a broom. It was the kid that had tried to make her sing yesterday in science, and that kid in robotics that did nothing but hog all the drinks. most of them anyway. Thornclaw. He was holding an umbrella over his head with his right hand, and while his left hand was shoved deep into his gray hoodie.

"What?" Blossomfall asked, trying to make him go away. Oh no, it wasn't going to work.

"Man, you sure look sad," Thornclaw said, "you want to go over to the coffee shop and sit in there with me? I needa hide from an enemy because I liquid assed his backpack, and I think he's somewhere around in here. I'll buy you anything you want in there, as long as it's under five dollars if you come with me."

As much as Blossomfall wanted to say no, the idea of free food was much better than sitting out there on the blue bench where there was nothing to do. Besides, why not help ruin the coffee shop's chairs and stuff? It was more fun that way.

"S-sure," Blossomfall felt himself mumble.

Although it wasn't much of anything, just a bribe to help Thornclaw hide himself from his worst enemy, it made him feel much better about himself, without knowing why.

Suddenly, the warm air of the coffee shop kissed Blossomfall's face as he opened the door after Thornclaw, who had already rushed in. Maybe it was the scent of cocoa in the crisp coffee that was boiling in the back of the room that made him feel great. Or maybe it was the sight of the small delicious rolls of red velvet cake. Whatever it was, it brought Blossomfall a wave of comfort that instead of the loose, tense feeling that he had always felt.

 _Whoa, you built up a world of magic,_

 _because your real life is tragic!_

 _Whoa, you built up a world of magic!_

* * *

 **Rushed? I think so too.**

 **There is a reason why I chose to write this - all because of gender inequality and the unfairness of how people treat other people that are brave enough to state their real gender out loud.** **Is there a major difference between human and human - cat and cat? No. So why bother judging someone's real gender from their appearance when they've already told you about who they are?**

 **Respect those who KNOWS who they are, because they know themselves better than you know them.**

 **Hm...what are your favorite pairings with Blossomfall? (Besides IvyXHolly or IvyXBlossom)**

 **-Silver**


	18. Chapter 18: scαяү sтσяιεs

**_Underestimated_ will be put on hold, so don't expect any updates under December. Sorry 'bout that, to those who liked it. **

**I'm really surprised that there weren't any flames from the last chapter (YET) since it's not a easy topic.**

 **Also, thank you all for OMSC- 126 reviews! So happy! I know I promised that the 125th reviewer would earn a prize, but...I have found the prizes too annoying. Sorry to _ToxicCupcake3_...I was totally unprepared for all these reviews. And I'm sorry since I haven't updated. I know Halloween has already passed and it's November already, so the next few chapters are going to be a little late. :/ Oh well. **

**Next update probably isn't going to come anytime soon...since I feel bad for all the mistakes I've made in the previous chapters. I have to go edit them. :o(**

"Okay, so last week I found my newest and prettiest clothes stained by some macaroni and cheese. So I've been wondering - why would anyone do that to _me_?!" Dovewing yelled, wailing at the end. Her eyes were starting to flood with tears, but she quickly wiped them away.

She jabbered on. "I'm the best, awesomer than everyone else! Maybe they're just jealous. Yes, they must be."

"So dramatic," Ivypool commented, rolling her eyes, "and that's not a scary story. It's the most absurd and funniest story I've ever heard of, and it's actually _true_."

Ivypool was in Dovewing's room after-school since Icecloud was away, and Dovewing apparently didn't want to die alone, stating that her room was haunted. With the disgusting sickly-sweet scent of perfume in the air, making it hard to breathe, Ivypool would be surprised if the so-called ghost that lived here still hadn't escaped the prison of revolting perfume, but Dovewing had insisted that there was something lurking around.

"Fine, then tell me a scary story," Dovewing responded, laying back on her bed with her arms crossed. She hugged a bright yellow blanket decorated with blue butterflies around her shoulders. "Bet that you can't tell a better story."

"Well then, you're going to lose that bet," Ivypool replied. Dovewing opened her mouth to argue, but Ivypool cut her off.

"There was once a girl name Brian, and she desperately wanted to get her ears pierced," said Ivypool, a grin forming on her face.

"You mean Brianna?" Dovewing asked, "Brian is a boy's name."

"It doesn't matter," hissed Ivypool. "Now shut up. I'm trying to tell a story!"

Dovewing pretended to zip her lips and went silent.

"So then her parents gave her money to get her ears pierced at the mall. But Brian wanted to save the money to buy food, so she and her best friend pierced her ears with a needle by themselves. Brian went to school the next day, thinking everything was all right, but unfortunately, the earlobe started swelling."

Dovewing nodded, a bored look on her face.

"So then Brian scratched at it. Before long, the ear got extremely itchy and she went to the restroom to splash some water on it, but when she looked in the mirror, she was something strange," Ivypool paused for attempted emphasis. "There was a thick blue string hanging out of her earlobe. Brian though nothing of it, and cut it off with a pair of scissors before the world went black."

A curious glint entered Dovewing's eye. "What happened then?"

"It was her optical nerve."

"What's that?" asked Dovewing.

"It means relating to the eye. She's blind forever."

Dovewing's eyes widened in shock, before anxiously reaching up to touch her ears, which had a pair of golden rings on it.

"I'm glad I pierced my eyes at the mall," Dovewing muttered, before glancing up in alarm.

"What?" questioned Ivypool, becoming nervous all of the sudden. A pang of worry flashed in her eyes.

"It's the ghost," Dovewing whispered, "I don't want to die!" She dived under the covers of a large pink blanket. Soft whimpering noises came from beneath the blanket.

Ivypool glanced around tentatively before a small scuffling sound came from under the bunk bed. Dovewing, with a small hole to peek out from under her blanket, started shrieking in terror as she realized it...

But her sister sighed in exasperation as a small gray head emerged underneath the bed.

A small gray kitten with curious amber eyes darted around, diving into a wastebasket to come back up with a half-eaten glazed doughnut. It gave the doughnut a cautious sniff before chomping loudly on it.

Dovewing slowly rose up from her bed, startled to see a cat finishing up something from the wastebasket.

"Oh, it's just a cat," Dovewing said sheepishly.

"But whose cat is it?"


End file.
